Singing in Harmony- or Out of Tune?
by WingsStarsAndSky
Summary: Max and Fang broke up one year ago when Max caught Fang cheating on her with Lissa. Now, he's a famous singer in a band, and Max's sister Nudge buys tickets- including backstage passes. When they meet again, will sparks fly? Or will their relationship crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, Fanfictioners! This is my first Fanfic, and I'm Sky. I hope it's good, I mean, I try, so don't be too harsh in your reviews, if you even bother, which you should, cuz I tried, so I mean, yeah. I'm gonna stop rambling now, before I turn into Nudge. Okay. Onward with thy story!**

**Summary: Max and Fang broke up one year ago when Max caught Fang cheating on her with Lissa. Now, he's a famous singer, and Nudge bought tickets and backstage passes to meet and greet Fang and his band. Can Max and Fang get over this obstacle in their relationship? Can Fang regain Max's trust? Or will it all go to waste?**

"Please, Max! I already bought the tickets!" Nudge whined at me.

"I told you, I really don't want to go, Nudge!" I protested, showing how much I _clearly_ did not want to go to the concert tonight.

"Max, you need to see him again. I know you two have had your problems, but you need to talk it out. You haven't seen Fang in a year. Wow, has it really been a year? That's like, forever! OMG, I wonder if Fang cut his hair. Wouldn't it look so weird without the shaggy emo-style? OMG, what if Fang turned like, really emo since you left him? What if he-mffphh-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"It's time for Nudge Channel to take a commercial break." I ordered. "Blink twice if you understand." Nudge's eyelashes fluttered shut twice, so I removed my hand gingerly.

"You, Maximum Ride, and Fang Walker need to talk. I will not take no for an answer." Nudge stalked out. I groaned and flopped back on my full-sized bed. I yawned, and was almost asleep when Mom called.

"Max! Your cookies are ready!" I was already running down the stairs at 'cookies', my energy renewed. When I entered the kitchen, Nudge was whispering in my other sister, Ella's, ear. They stopped abruptly when I arrived.

"GO!" Ella shouted. Nudge darted forward and grabbed the tray of cookies. They both dashed away, up the stairs. I chased after them, into the large room that they shared. I looked around, and they were nowhere to be found, but my precious cookies were sitting in the middle of the floor. I reached out to grab one, but suddenly a sickly sweet smell invaded my nostrils and I blacked out.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I looked down to see my wrists bound to a chair with duct tape. Oh no. I looked up and saw Nudge and Ella smiling evilly at me. They were my sisters, and we were all adopted by Valencia Martinez, our "mom". She couldn't have children, so she opted for adoption.

You could tell we were adopted, all except for Ella. She was Hispanic, just like mom. Nudge was African-American, and I was normal ole American. Ella had long dark hair and darkly tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Nudge had black skin, black hair, and mocha eyes. I had dirty blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes.

"Nudge, Ella, I will KILL YOU!" I screamed the last two words, yanked at the bonds around my wrists and ankles. Ella flinched, but Nudge's devious grin remained in place. "You _freaking chloroformed me_. Wait. How did you even get chloroform?" I asked.

"Iggy." They replied in unison. "Now, Maxie, I'm gonna tell you what's going down. We're gonna get you all nice and pretty, and you're gonna go to Fang's concert, and you're going to talk to him using the VIP tickets we got. And when he sees you, looking all beautiful and junk, he's going to regret ever cheating on you with that redheaded s*** Lissa." **(AN: I prefer not cussing, but these people like cussing, so let's pretend they did.) **Ella stepped forward, rubbing her hands together like an evil madman.

They started toying with my hair, and since I eventually got bored, I fell asleep. After like, two hours, I was shaken awake by a very excited Nudge and Ella. I tried to see myself, but they had covered the mirror with a sheet. "So you can't see yourself until we're through." Ella explained, following my gaze.

Something flew through the air and whacked me in the face. I saw Nudge smiling sheepishly at me. "Sorry, Max. Put that on." She ordered, untying my wrists and ankles. "And don't try anything," she threatened, dangling a cookie in front of my face, "or the cookie gets it!" She pointed an extremely hot curling iron at my cookie. I whimpered, and bowed my head in sorrow, nodding.

They released me and left the room. "Evil beaches." I muttered rubbing my raw wrists. I opened the garment bag slowly and carefully. Surprisingly, the outfit wasn't that bad. Ripped skinny jeans, a tight red tank top, my combat boots, a silver skull ring to put on my middle finger, and a cropped black leather jacket. I put it on carefully, trying not to mess up Nudge's and Ella's hard work, because 1, they would kill me, and 2, I don't want to be re-made-over.

I called them back in when the outfit was on, and they commented their approval.

"ZOMG! Max! You look so pretty! Fang is gonna wish he had never cheated on you!" Nudge squealed. "That's already been established, guys. But thanks." I smiled at them. Then my smile faded into a pout. "Can I please see myself now?" I whined like a child. Ella pulled down the sheet and I stared at myself.

How could this person be me? I'm not that pretty. I have dull brown orbs, this girl has sparkling chocolate brown eyes. I have flat, lifeless dirty blonde hair, she has sleek, shiny brown-blonde locks tumbling down her shoulders. I have normal tan skin, she has a glowing tan. I couldn't believe this person was me. I smiled at them once more. They left and got dressed, and thirty minutes later, we were ready.

Nudge was wearing a red dress with a black sash across the middle, and Ella was wearing an emerald green silk top and a black ruffled skirt. They were way more formal than and Nudge grabbed their purses, and I grabbed my cell phone and wallet. As we walked out the door, I said, "Let's go break some hearts."

**AN: So that's it for chapter one! I like it, kind of, I guess, and I hope you guys do too. Review! Write your feelings… man, that sounded like I'm a therapist. Forget I said that. Okay, well, I have another policy: ONLY PEOPLE WITH NO LIFE WRITE FLAMES. I mean, they must have no life, because living is living without hating, otherwise it's a waste of life. So that's my motto, not my real one, but my Fanfiction reviews motto. Whatever. So R&R! Peace out, my peeps!**

**-Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD! FIVE FOLLOWS, TWO FAVS, AND TWO REVIEWS! AHHHHHH! I love you all. All you people. Even you people who didn't do anything but read my story. And I'm just so psyched! I was going to update anyway, just cuz I was so impatient, but then I looked at the stats and melted. The reviews were so sweet! Here's some replies: (yeah, I reply, I'm that cool)**

**AlwaysLookinUp- Thank you so much! Thanks, I like my name too, cuz I mean, why would I name myself something I don't even like? That would be amusing. And, I accept your suggestion. And it may be… like… just a little late, but hey, it's close enough! :) **

**Cupcake68- Muchos gratias chica! (much thanks girl) **

**And those two amazing people who made my day awesome have cool stories (yeah, I checked out their stories) and they're pretty dang awesome, so check out their stories too! Oh, and I need you people to suggest a band name for Fang's band, cuz I gotz nothing. Please help! I'm gonna shut up and start the story now. So, here you go!**

Max POV

I slid into the driver's seat on my beautimous car, a blue Mustang. Nudge screamed "SHOTGUN!" , so Ella had to take the backseat. Nudge was the "official navigator, as she called it, so she told me the directions as I drove.

After two dead straight miles of straightness, Nudge got bored. There was another five miles of going completely straight, so she couldn't yell out the directions. She sighed continuously. After about the thirtieth time she sighed, I snapped.

"Dear Lord Nudge, just spit it out!" I screeched at her, my nerves frayed. Nudge flinched, but Ella took one look at the expression of fury on my face, and burst out laughing. Her face turned red, and she clutched her stomach.

I stayed silent until she quieted down. And then, when she was completely silent, I said snidely, "Hairball much?" Ella narrowed her eyes at me, but it was nothing compared to my death glare. I'm sure someone who hadn't seen mine would be scared, but once they saw mine, Ella's would look like rainbows, lollipops, and unicorns.

Silence enveloped the car once more, until Nudge screamed, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" And with that, she began singing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall'. "No, Nudge! Stop! You're muuuurrdering meeee!" I wailed, dragging out my words.

The car ride pretty much continued like that, everyone annoying the crap out of everyone. When we reached the amphitheater, I may or may not have kissed the ground. Maybe. Ella rolled her eyes.

"OMG, Max! That's so disgusting! I can't believe you just pressed your lips against the ground. I mean like, people walk there. What if someone had gum on the bottom of their shoe and you just kissed where they stepped! Ooh, once I stepped on a piece of gum, and it took, like, forever to get it off! I think I threw them away eventually. I wonder, if they like, went to shoe heaven since I got rid of them. Is there even a shoe heaven? I doubt it, that would be weird. But kind of cool, too! All of those amazing shoes! OMG! Wait, isn't there a store called Shoe Heaven? In MacArthur Mall? Maybe mffpphtt-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"NUDGE, MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" I cried. "Jesus, get a hold of yourself." Then she licked my hand. "Aw, man, that's gross. You don't know where my hands have been." Nudge looked horrified, while Ella and I busted our guts laughing. The security guard was looking at us kinda funny, so we scanned our tickets and hurried inside.

Ella herded us into our seats right as the concert began. The curtains slid open, to reveal Fang and his band, which consisted of Fang, lead electric guitar and lead vocals, and some others named Iggy, who played bass and backup vocals, and Gazzy, the drummer. They launched into their songs.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a good couple of hours later, the concert finished, and Fang announced that the people with the backstage passes could come back and visit them now. I stood shakily, nervous to see _his _face again in person. Oh Lord, kill me now.

"It's your time to shine, Max." Ella whispered in my ear. I snorted, and said, "Sure, sure."

We showed the security guards our passes, and they let us through. We walked through the corridors, and then, before I knew it, the door that stood between us and the band was right in front of me. Yikes.

I felt faint. "Uh, Nudge, I don't want to do this anymore." I said, trying to get out of it. I didn't wanna see Fang, and feel the pain all over again.

"No, Max!" Nudge shrieked. "You have to!" She opened the door and pushed me in. Good thing the band wasn't in here yet.

"Nudge, let me go! I don't want to see him again! He hurt me too much, Nudge, you have to let me go!" I was pleading now, and I _never_ pleaded with anyone, ever. I would normally just threaten that person, and they would let me do what I wanted.

A hand grabbed my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Maxie." A deep voice said. I spun around. My eyes widened and shock and hurt pounded through my body.

_Fang._

**Hehe, cliffy! My first cliffy ever, hope it's not terrible. Personally, I kinda thought I failed on this chapter, but pfftt, whatever. It's your opinion that matters, anyway, not mine! :) Thanks again for all the awesome reviews, and keep it up! I love 'em! R&R, my people, R&R! Fang will give you virtual cookies. Promise. ;) Remember, I need Fang's band name! Please help! Ciao! Until tomorrow! (or whenever I get too impatient.)**

**-Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wassup, my friends? You guys are now my best friends. Just kidding, unless you're secretly my best friend M***** Z****, which I doubt. Oh, and PLEASE READ THIS! MEGA IMPORTANCE, LEVEL 15!**

**If you review, there will be a response at the bottom, so that people who didn't review who are just here to read the story can read the story. So yeah.**

**And did you hear what happened in Newtown, Connecticut? I feel so terrible for the people there. If you live there, or nearby, or have lost any loved ones, I am so sorry for your loss. My state's prayers are sent to you.**

**And, I've forgotten to do this, but here goes nothing:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does. I wish I did, though.**

**Anywho, here's chapter three of "Singing in Harmony, or Out of Tune?"**

Max POV

**_*Deep announcer voice* _**_"Last time on SIHOOT (Singing in Harmony, or Out of Tune?"_

_A hand grabbed my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Maxie." A deep voice said. I spun around. My eyes widened and shock and hurt pounded through my body._

_Fang._

I almost died when I saw his face, mere inches away from my own. His perfect face, with the obsidian eyes, midnight black floppy hair, and his tanned skin. The pain pulsed through me, white hot.

And then I shut him out.

I grabbed his hand, which was still attached to my shoulder, and pushed him away. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Fang." I said. I hoped the hurt wasn't evident in my voice, though I'm afraid it was.

I pushed past him to see the band. Why waste perfectly good tickets to see a famous band? The strawberry blonde one, Iggy, I think, spoke up first.

"So, you must be the mysterious Max Fang always rambles about." He said, smiling cheekily at Fang. I whipped around to see Fang looking down at the floor, blushing. Wait… Fang was _blushing?_ Max: 1, Fang: 0. I win.

I turned back to face Iggy, and talked before Fang could start his protests. "Yeah, I'm the legendary Max all right." I responded. "And this is my sisters, Ella and Nudge." I gestured carelessly to them as I spoke their name.

"Yeah, well, I'm Iggy, and this guy here is Gazzy." Iggy's eyes remained on Ella, though, while Gazzy had his trained on Nudge through the introduction. Nudge caught Gazzy's gaze, and held it for a second, before they both dropped it to the floor. The silence stretched on for a minute, which seemed like an eternity.

I coughed. "Well, this is awkward." I remarked, rolling my eyes. Iggy smiled sheepishly. "It most certainly is." Fang remained silent behind me. After another second, Iggy jumped to his feet.

"Well, let's not let the awkward past waste your passes! Let's go on a tour of the backstage, how 'bout?" I nodded, and Ella smiled. Oh no. I prayed to God that Nudge would just nod or smile like me or Ella. But no, I guess my reputation had proceeded me, because my prayers fell flat.

"Yes, that would be sooooo awesome!" Nudge squealed. "I have so many questions! How old are you guys? How did you meet? Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, do you guys have girlfriends? What are their names? My name's Nudge. Wait, no, you already knew that. Well, it's actually Monique, but I thought that sounded so boring, and everyone had to nudge me so I would shut up, so Max dubbed me Nudge, and it stuck. At least I'm not the only person here with a weird name! That would be so embarrassing! I mean, you're Iggy, and you're Gazzy, and you're Fang, so I'm not alone! What are your real names? Why did you change them? I mean mmmmpfffttt-" Ella and I both put our hands over her mouth at the same time.

Fang was emotionless, _as usual_, Iggy looked a little lost, and Gazzy looked… dreamy?

Gazzy said, "Well, we're all nineteen. We met at an arts program during high school. We're all single, Iggy broke up with Tessa Parks about a month ago, though. Monique isn't that bad. Fang is Nick, Iggy is James, and I'm Rob. Fang bit a teacher in kindergarten, Iggy is short for Ignite, cuz he's a pyro like me, and Gazzy is for… um… confidential reasons. You're sure to find out soon enough, if you hang out with us for a while."

"Oh that would be totally cool!" Nudge began, but I cut her off with a stern look, and a "Nudge. No." She nodded back.

"So how about that tour?" Ella asked, trying to stop Nudge from ranting more.

Iggy smiled gratefully at her. "Sounds good." They made for the door, and I trailed after.

A hand gently touched my shoulder. "Max?" Fang whispered. "Can we talk?" I sighed, and told the others to go on without us. He pulled me back to the lounge room, the room we were in before.

He took a deep breath. "Max, I'm sorry." I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" I asked. "Yeah." He said determinedly. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could stop that day from ever happening. It was the worst mistake of my life. And yes, I know nothing I could ever do could make it up to you, but that won't stop me from trying. I never stopped loving you. I was just drunk that day. The party got a little uncontrollable, and Lissa threw herself at me. I'm so sorry." That brought back memories. They flooded back in a tidal wave of betrayal **(AN: Yeah, I'm cheesy, so what? Sue me. Actually, don't.) **and I was washed away into a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_I was at Fang's after championship game party. The football team, under Fang's lead, had won the championship game in our senior year. It couldn't get better than that, right?_

_Fang and I were dancing. After a little, Fang told me he was gonna get a drink, and I left for the bathroom. We would meet up again in five minutes. So I did my business and came out of the bathroom. I waited at the specified point, the middle of the dance floor, for fifteen minutes. Fang had disappeared. I looked for him everywhere. The kitchen, the dining room, the living room. Then I remembered the upstairs. I walked up the carpeted staircase, the tension in my stomach mounting with each step. I reached Fang's bedroom, the one at the end of the hall. Muffled noises came from inside. I braced myself, and opened the door._

_On his bed, Fang was on top of a redhead girl, his shirt off, making out with her. Luckily, nothing else was off and on the floor. Fang looked up and saw me. Even as drunk as he was, he still had some consciousness. He got off the girl, and when I saw who it was, acid burned in my stomach. Lissa Greene, the school beach. __**(AN: That was purposeful, remember, I don't like cursing.) **__The pain lanced through me like a knife. Fang stumbled towards me._

_"Max." he mumbled. "It's not what it looks like." The pain was buried for a second by white hot fury. "No, Fang, I'm pretty da*n sure it's exactly what it looks like."_

_Fang blanched. "No, Maxie, it was a mistake. I still love you." I glared at him, trying desperately to mask the agony that was building up inside of me. Tears slipped down my cheeks. Traitors. "Obviously NOT Fang, otherwise you wouldn't be making out with this beach!" I screamed. I stomped over to Lissa, and punched her good and hard in the nose. Blood ran out. "Oops." I sneered. Then I walked over the man I loved, the one who betrayed me. And you know what I did? I kneed him where the sun don't shine, and he went down like a sack of bricks. Then I ran from the room, the tears streaming down my face._

_End flashback_

"Okay, Fang, I'll believe you're sorry when you prove it to me. Then we can talk." And with that, I turned on my heel and stalked off to catch up to the others.

**AN: So, that's a wrap for now! I might put up chapter four today, if you review! Haha, just kidding, I'm not one of those people who refuse to update until they get a certain number of reviews. It's just not how I roll. However, it would be nice to see some support! So far, you guys have been doing awesome, and every time I check on my story to see what's happening, I see your reviews, and my day gets so much better! Thank you all! R&R! Replies below:**

**Appleten10: You're welcome! Anytime, my friend. More is here!**

**MYNAMEISAWESOME (guest): Thank you! I update as soon as I can, or whenever I get impatient. I have no patience, like, whatsoever. Yeah.**

**Rhyme13kh14Xlon8: Whoo, you're name's a mouthful. Cool though. :) It's nice that I'm not writing mistakes, cuz that would be pretty embarrassing! I feel bad for her too, I mean, she must feel pretty down. Well, at least, that's what I was going for. I agree, it's good that they're pushing her. Continuing!**

**StarShineStarLight: Hey, our names are similar! Cool! Thank you!**

**CupCakeSlayer: The chapter is here! :)**

**Maxride227: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I decided on Mutants, cuz it sounds snazzy. Your update just made my day so much better! Thanks!**

**Okay, that's it! R&R my friends, R&R! Love y'all! **

**-Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, peoples of the world! I'm Sky! (if you didn't already guess ;) ) Hehe. Okay, so, I'm uber impatient (as I've mentioned before), and your reviews made me melt. I am like putty in your hands. You guys are so sweet! And, also, I have to update to save someone's life because otherwise they might die apparently (UnicornPrincess21), :) like I did when I saw your guys' awesomeness! I think I spoil you children (or not children) too much. Oh well. Oh, and if you have any questions, just ask! I don't bite (much). Okay, and also, I'm open for PM's, if you wanna chat. Yeah. Here's chappie four:**

Max POV

I eventually caught up to the others. Iggy was just showing the girls the stage. I walked on, and everyone turned to face me. "Hi, Max." Ella said cautiously. "How you doing?"

"Dandy. Just peachy." I replied sarcastically.

"Really, Max? I thought you would be more upset! I mean, you were just talking to Fang about what I assume was your relationship problems? You guys should work it out, I mean, like, you guys were such a cute couple! You were always happy and stuff, and now you're all doom and gloom, and like, it's totally depressing, girl!" Nudge ranted.

"Nudge! That was sarcasm. Yeesh." I snapped, the temper that I tried to hold in suddenly flaring.

"Oops." Nudge flinched.

Iggy smiled. "Oh, so this one's got a temper, don't 'cha Maxie?" I simply growled at him. They all started laughing. I didn't see the humor in my pain. "Don't call me that." I hissed. "Whatcha gonna do, Maxie?" Gazzy laughed.

My eyes flashed. I opened my mouth to say something snarky, but a hand clapped over my mouth. A low, sexy voice whispered in my ear, "Don't say something you'll regret." I slowly peeled Fang's hand off my mouth. "I don't regret speaking my feelings, Fang." I said, my back still turned to him.

Fang's mouth twisted into a half-smile, half-grimace. "I know, Maxie. I know."

I suddenly felt bad. Then, the hurt took over again, and I pushed away the guilt. My feelings for him kept locking me in, trapping me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to forgive Fang. I really did. Maybe…. I don't know. I guess… I guess I will.

"Fang, I forgive you. You were drunk as hell, and I get it. But I can't forget, and I can't just jump back into a relationship with you." Fang smiled at me, a genuine smile. "Friends?" he asked eagerly, the life returning to his voice. "How about… aquatints?" I suggested. His face fell, but he agreed. "It's better than nothing." He said. "And besides, I'll get you back again eventually."

"Don't sound so sure." I told him. Cocky jerk. He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I can win you back."

I smirked. "You're underestimating my stubbornness." I told him. "Uh huh. Sure." He said, and that was it.

"So guys," Iggy began, "you wanna hang out tomorrow? It'll be fun." We agreed. Then we all swapped numbers, even Fang and I, since I deleted his contact, and he got a new phone. Some security guards walked in.

"It's time to go, kids." They said. We nodded, and said goodbyes, and left, eager for tomorrow.

Late that night, we were all in bed. In the dark, my phone lit up and buzzed. I rolled over all irritated-like, and looked at the screen. It was from Fang. It read:

_Dinner 2moro at 7? I'll pick you up._

**That's it for today! Sorry for the shortness. So, in response to reviews:**

**StarShineStarLight: Thanks, I just didn't wanna cuss. Hehe. I'm such a nerd. Thanks!**

**AlwaysLookinUp: You do not have a stupid name! It's like that Andy Grammer song, "Gotta Keep Your Head Up" or something along the lines of that. (btw it's a great song, so check it out if you haven't)**

**Disney'sGurl: My Lord. By Belle, do you mean from Beauty and The Beast? I loved that movie. And hey, don't let "Alex" make you feel bad, I can grow invisible beards when I feel like thinking deeply too. ;) Lurve is like, mah word, man! Finally, someone knows the lingo! :) My friends owns a chinchilla. Hehe. Thanks. Caps is cool. I use it like ALL THE TIME! (you see, I just did without even purposely doing it)**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Cool name, bro! Sounds like Skyrim-ish. (it's a video game) AND OF COURSE FAX! OH MY GOODNESS! YES!**

**Mee (guest): thanks, it's nice to know I don't stink… :)**

**Illovebooks: thank you!**

**CupCakeSlayer: Thanks, man! You guys make me feel so special… (hehe, that didn't sound weird *sarcasm*)**

**UnicornPrincess21: I did get that you meant this one, haha, I'm smarter than the average bear! ;) (Anyone get that?) Please don't die! Did you see your mention at the top! I hope I saved you! I don't wanna be responsible for a murder! Hehe. :) **

**Should Max accept his invitation? I already know what she says, since I'm the author, but if enough people vote against what I think, (I'm not gonna tell you but you can probably guess), than I'll change it to suit you. So vote! R&R! Okay, that's it! Bye, chicas and senyores! (if anyone knows how to spell that correctly, please tell me cuz I feel like fool now… hehe)**

**-Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi. I'm back! And sorry this update is up at oh-dark-thirty, but my friend came over and her, my brother and I jammed on the Xbox game Rock Band 3. And then the day passed. I woke up at 12, had tons of chores, and watched "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and most of "The Mistle-Tones". Then we when bowling. Are you guys excited about the winter break? I know I am. I got like, 50 phone numbers and email addresses from people yesterday, so that we could keep in touch over the holidays. But I can't use the phone numbers until I replace my phone, which was stolen, but I'm hoping for an IPhone 5 for Christmas, though I doubt I'll get it…. :(. Anywho, here's the fifth chapter!**

**_Max POV_**

**_Previously on SIHOOT:_**

_Late that night, we were all in bed. In the dark, my phone lit up and buzzed. I rolled over all irritated-like, and looked at the screen. It was from Fang. It read:_

_Dinner 2moro at 7? I'll pick you up._

Grr. Fang woke me up to _ask me out _after what he did to me? I flinched involuntarily, and picked up my phone.

(**Bold=Fang, ****_Bold and Italics=Max)_**

**_Sorry, Fangles, you must have forgotten that Nudge, Ells and I are coming over to hang with the band. So no._**

**Well, fine. What about the night after?**

**_Why do you assume I want to go out with you again after "the incident"?_**

**A: I'm truly sorry, and B: I'm freaking sexy and irresistible.**

**_Oh, Sir Fangsalot, I am afraid to say that you are WAY off._**

**You didn't think that one year ago.**

Ouch. That was a low blow.

**_…_**

**I'm sorry, Max, I shouldn't have said that.**

**_Da*n right!_**

**Hehe. Sorry. *wince*. So, night after?**

**_No._**

**Live a little.**

**_I think I'm living just fine right now._**

**Not if I'm not there.**

**_You're full of it._**

**I don't say that, I say "self-confident."**

**_You also called an automatic toilet an "automagic" toilet._**

**Hey! That was when I was five!**

**_No, you were six._**

**LIES!**

**_No, Fang. I'm right, and you know it. Maximum Ride is ALWAYS right._**

**Since when do you speak in third person?**

**_Since now._**

**Pfft. Whatever. Final offer: two days from now, I'll pick you up at 7.**

**_Fangles, I said no. No means no._**

**It's opposite day! No means yes!**

**_Will you stop bothering me about it if I agree?_**

**Yes.**

**_*sighs* Fine. But just this once, okay?_**

**OK!**

**_Goodnight, Fang._**

**Goodnight, Maxie.**

I set my phone back on my bedside table. The dark was blinding after the bright glow of my IPhone. I sighed, and rolled over onto my back. _What did I just agree to?_

TIMESKIP ~~~~~

The next morning, I woke to the smell of waffles and bacon. The delicious scent drew me in, and I jumped up and ran down the stairs. But the world decided it was "Prank on Max Day", and so I tripped on the stairs and tumbled down the staircase. "Stupid stairs." I grumbled as I entered the kitchen. "Ruining my life. Freaking stairs." My mom stood there in the kitchen, looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

I blushed a little, and ran my hand through my tangled mop of hair. "Fell down the stairs." I admitted sheepishly. She nodded understandingly, and smiled at me.

"Hi, Max. You want breakfast?" she asked. "Of course, Mom!" I yelled. "Who do you think I am?" She laughed at me and my antics. I sat at the bar and drummed my fingers on the countertop impatiently. Mom slid a full plate piled with food down the bar to me, and I caught it and began stuffing my face.

"Mom." Ella walked into the room. "Nudge and Max and I need to leave in two hours, so OMG MAX! Why the heck are you still down here? Shoo, get dressed! OMG, I thought you were ready! Come on, stop stuffing your pie-hole and come upstairs! Go, go, go!" At Ella's screams, I stood, shoved the last of my breakfast in my mouth, and grudgingly followed Ella upstairs before I was chloroformed again. Chloroform brings out a whopping headache. I should know.

I shot Mom one last pleading look, but she shook her head. Ah. Evil mother, not understanding my pain. Grr. Ella saw my hesitation and grabbed my wrist angrily. "Get a move on, lazy bones!" she commanded.

"Jesus, Ells!" I shrieked. She dragged me up the steps, grumbling about something like, "Stupid Max," and "Never does anything." Pfft. Whatever.

She pulled me into Nudge's room, and she and Nudge strapped me down, "Just to be safe," they said, and got to work. Again.

"I don't see the point." I grumbled. "We're only hanging out with our friends."

"Our friends who happen to be the most popular and hot band in the universe!" Nudge shrieked at me, waving a straightener at me. I shrugged. She scowled, and continued working on me.

An hour and a half later, they were done. If it took them that long for chilling out with friends, I wonder what's going down on tomorrow's tomorrow on Fang and I's date. Cue shudder. I guess I have to tell them sometime. That sometime can be later. They threw clothes at me, and I growled. "I can dress myself, you know."

"We know, but we don't trust you." They chorused. Grr. One day, I swear, I'll kill those two. Just kidding. Maybe.

It was now time to go to their temporary apartment. We all jumped in my car, and left for their place.

**AN: OK, that's it! Sorry for the shortness (and the lateness), but hey, I do have a life! Just in case you thought I didn't have one. Cuz I do. Ha ha! So next chapter's gonna have them hanging out with the Mutants (that's the band's name), and going bowling, which was actually what went down at tonight's bowling thing me, my friends, and family went to. (So funny!) The one after that will be Fang and Max's date. Oh la la! And here's responses to reviews: (oh, but if they're only a compliment or something, something that the only responses can be 'thank you', I'll list all of those together. You'll get it when you see it.)**

**Disney'sGurl: Oh my gosh, I feel like an idiot now. Well, I have my reasons. Some people make OC's and use them to "talk to" during AN's and reviews, so sorry Alex and Belle, but I may or may not have thoughtyouguyswereOC's. Oops. I'm so sorry. And since your name is Disney'sGurl, I thought Belle was an OC based off Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Sorry. I feel your pain, Alex. Oh and, Alex, are you a guy or girl? Cuz I've seen both cases. I love those songs though, and ASDF and Charlie the Unicorn are SO AMAZING! "I baked you a pie." 'Oh boy, what flavor?' "Pie Flavor". Hahahaha! Actually, I can say that in Latin. Cool, huh? And no offense to you guys, but EVERYONE knows only MY milkshakes bring the boys to the yard. Hehe. I almost died right there. Thanks again!**

**Appleten10: Thanks, and I wanted her to forgive him right away, but that would defeat the purpose of this story. Now it's about them rebuilding their broken relationship, I guess.**

**Illovebooks: I wondered if I should hold it off, cuz if I were Max, I wouldn't have forgiven him so easily. And yes, he was a stupid idiot who couldn't be trusted. You're right. I should know. *sad face*. So that's why I made her reluctant, just for you, man. (or girl). Yay indeed! :)**

**AlwaysLookinUp: See PM.**

**CupCakeSlayer: Me too. :)**

**UnicornPrincess21: Thanks! Me too, I just thought it fit. Smiley faces! :)**

**That's it! Until next time!**

**-Sky**

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello once again audience! (Tobuscus reference, that guy is amazing…) I'm back. I don't really have anything to say right now, so, here's the sixth chapter.**

MPOV

I drove to the address Fang had texted me earlier, and parked in the lot. My first thought I had when I saw the building was _Wow._ It was like the Plaza in New York City. That hotel is amazing. Except this is an apartment place, and that's a hotel.

We strolled up lesuirely and walked into the lobby. I immediately regretted it. Paparazzi flooded the room, milling around, waiting for the band to appear. We strutted in, and tried to look like we lived here, but apparently failed because security guards came up to us.

"Miss, can I see your key?" One asked. I decided to name him Blondie, for his hair was light blonde."No." I snapped. "Let me guess, another fan." One rolled his eyes. "Ma'am, if you won't show us your key, I'm afraid that we're going to have to ask you to leave." I refused.

"Max, come on, you're making a scene." Ella whispered in my ear.

"No!" I stamped my foot like a child. "I'm visiting my friends and they can't stop me!" I started walking past them when they _freaking picked me up._ And I _hated_ being carried.

I thrashed around and wriggled. "Let me go!" I screeched. "This is tyranny!" I screamed. "Public assault!" I shrieked and wiggled. "Help!" I resorted to that. "Fang, Igs, Gaz, someone! This is abuse! Power abuse!" I screamed power abuse over and over. Finally, my knight came.

"God damm*t, put the girl down!" Fang ordered. "I think she made that quite clear, don't you agree? She's with me, and her two sisters too."

"Yeah, with me too." Iggy appeared behind Fang. "Give us our friends."

"Sirs, surely you realize this one is unstable?" Blondie asked. "I'm concerned." Concerned my a*s.

"Da*n straight I'm unstable! Concerned my a*s!" I repeated my thoughts. Iggy patted my shoulder. "It's alright, Maxie, don't hurt the poor security officer.

I growled. "No promises." I 'accidently' slammed my shoulder into Blondie's and he winced and flinched. We walked upstairs and collapsed on the couches.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my head lolling off the side of the couch I had laid on.

"It's a surprise." Fang said, getting up and gesturing me to follow. We went back downstairs and outside. Right outside the doors was a black limo. I raised my eyebrows at Fang, and he winked. We got inside, and the others quickly joined us.

"Where to, Mister Walker?" The chauffer asked.

Fang whispered a location in his ear, and the driver nodded with a smile.

After ten minutes of annoying Fang by asking "Where are we going?", I shifted questions and said "Are we there yet?". He got so irritated. It was hilarious. For another ten minutes I did that, and I didn't even notice we were there until the driver said, "Here we are sirs and madames, AMF bowling."

I jumped out of the limousine and hopped up and down. "I love bowling!" I cried, when Fang arched one eyebrow at me. He shrugged, and gave me a look that said, _Me too._ We bounded inside. And when I stopped, Fang slammed into my back accidentally.

"It's… empty." I said in wonder.

"Yeah," Fang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "we rented out the whole place so we could play without interruptions." My eyes widened, and I ran over and gave him a giant hug. And then my thoughts caught up to my actions and I jumped off of him. I thought of his betrayal, but the memory was fading. Crap. I can't forget and fall in love with him again. I would be breaking promises that I made to myself a year ago.

"Sorry." I stared at the ground. He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. "It's okay, Maxie."

**(AN: This is where it gets interesting, and basically like me bowling last night.)**

We walked to the counter and ordered our shoes. I got a seven and a half, Fang got a ten. I tied up the laces, and looked over to Nudge, where she just got her shoes.

A grin came upon my face. "Nudge got Velcro shoes!" I shrieked, and started laughing. Ha. I have laces, like a normal nineteen-year-old. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I laughed on.

All of the sudden she smirked. "It's too small." She ordered the next size up, which, sadly, gave her laces.

"Aw yeah fool!" She jumped up and down. "I win!"

I narrowed my eyes. Grr. We got our balls **(don't laugh, you sick people). **The boys led us to the lane. I trailed behind them, but all the same, Ella and Nudge were still behind me. They suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, but then, when I turned around to face them, they stopped and looked at me weirdly. Huh. Strange.

Fang typed in our names: Iggster, Gazzy, Fang Is Great, Maxx, EllsBells, and Nudgy. Then we played. Fang won, followed by Iggy, then me, then Gazzy, then Nudge and Ella, who somehow managed to tie.

For the second game I decreed that I make and type in the names: Iggy was Igtard, Gazzy was SirFartsALot, Fang was Fang Is Great, I was Max is Better, Nudge was Chatterbox, and Ella was EllyBelly. (Ella hated it when I called her that.)

If you didn't notice, the names would go like this: Fang Is Great, Max is Better. Get it? **(AN: I actually did this, with my brother who claimed greatness, and me who told the facts that I was better. Hehehe) **Fang scowled at me. "Mature, Max, mature." He said.

I smirked, and shrugged. "I know, Fang. I know." Then we bowled. The places were the same, but I was just a couple points behind Fang.

The last game, he kept everyone's name the same but his. He changed it to Fang Is Bad.

"Fang, why did you change your name to that?" I asked.

"Cuz I'm _baad._" He said, meaning bad like bada*s. I rolled my eyes. **(AN: the Fang Is Bad and the reason happened too, but with my brother's name instead of Fang. Duh.)**

We played, the whole time me telling Fang, "Imma beat you, fool," And him replying every time, the exact same way, "Okay, Max. Sure." **(AN: that happened too. Exact words, too.) **And finally, I did beat him! And then I danced my victory dance, Fang watched with an eyebrow raised, Nudge and Ella shrugged, cuz this happened every time I won, and Iggy and Gazzy just laughed. **(That happened, too. This whole bowling thing actually did happen. Completely. It was hilarious. I died. Just imagine me as Max, my brother as Fang (except for the mushy parts… ewww…), my friends and Nudge and Ella and Iggy and Gazzy.) **I continued until we had to leave, which was about five minutes later.

Then, when we reached Ella, Nudge, and I's house, Fang grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "I'll see you tomorrow night, Maxie." Then they drove away.

**AN: That's all, my people! Sorry for all the random AN's during the chapter, that must've been annoying. I had fun writing this, I was just writing down exactly what happened. Hehe. Anywho, that's it! I won't be able to update tomorrow, unless my grandparents suddenly have wifi, so, yeah. We're visiting them and coming back Monday. You'll probably have updates on Monday and Tuesday, but then again, you might not, what with Christmas and all. Review Response Time (RRT), and then I'm starting a Song of the Chapter and Question of the Chapter (SOOC, and QOOC).**

**RRT:**

**WingLover2000: I think I will. It would be a cool plot twist. Thanks, I'll PM you as soon as I finish putting up this chapter. Don't worry, I'll check out your story. Way to advertise, man! (or girl) Hehe. Bacon is great, and British accents are so cute, right?**

**Guest: Will do!**

**Guest: Thanks, now that I know that, I won't feel like a fool trying to write it.**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Thanks! Yeah, my friend is obsessed with anime, so I hear about them all the time. And yeah, I fall down stairs all too often.**

**September 14Fall, Singing Waffle, and AlwaysLookinUp: Thank you all!**

**CupCakeSlayer: aw yeah man!**

**UnicornPrincess21:Thanks, bro! Me too, it's fun writing the funny parts. Will do! I actually do what I say I do, I refuse to be a person who lies about their life. I love my life, especially the funny parts of it.**

**That's it! And if you're still reading this, then good. CAUSE ITS IMPORTANT! If you update a lot, and submit an OC, than I can make it. Like someone to throw off the Fax, or a relative. State your preference. Thanks! (oh I already have some people in mind. You know who you are….) Bye!**

**-Sky**

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello! This is Chapter Seven of SIHOOT. So, this chapter has Maxie and Fangles date… ooh la la! Also, I would like to thank Disney'sGurl and her friends for submitting OC's which you will meet shortly… mwahaha! I'm throwing something off, and you might not like it, but it needs to be done. Oh, and I would like to thank my bestest FF friend ****_AlwaysLookinUp _****for kindly telling me to get off my butt and write. Yeah, so this chapter is dedicated to her and DisneyGurl. Go read their stories, because they are amazing. Uber amazing. Btw, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!**

**READ THIS UBER IMPORTANT! I don't want a beta, because I like only me writing my stories, so if I fail the only person I have to blame is myself, but I ****_do _****want a helper. Yeah, I'm creating that. So we would PM, and I would ask them if I did something, would they think it was good or not for the story. So you have to be okay with knowing just a few things that could happen in this story. Review or PM me if you're interested… Thanks. IMPORTANTNESS OVER!**

**Onward with thy art chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR, or any of the songs, movies, or bands mentioned.**

MPOV

I stood in my driveway like a fool for a minute, then sighed, and shook my head, trying to get rid of the traitor thoughts of Fang, and our date. Then I turned and walked inside.

That night I woke in the middle of the night. Grr. I tossed and turned for about thirty minutes, but nothing helped. I laid flat on my back, looking at the ceiling, and told myself, _Go to sleep, Max. Go back to sleep like a normal person. Channel your inner normal person. Wait. Pfft, I have no inner normal person. _So I sat up and turned on my lamp. I pulled out my phone, staring at it, debating. I can't just wake up Fang in the middle of his sleep. I smirked evilly. Never mind, of course I can.

**(Max=Bold, ****_Fang= Bold and Italics)_**

**Fang, you awake?**

**_No, I'm sleep-texting you, Maxie._**

**Okay, Fangarang, no need to be a smarta*s.**

**_Fangarang?_**

**Yup.**

**_What do you need, Maximum?_**

**I can't sleep, Nicholas.**

**_Sucks to suck, huh Max?_**

**You would know, wouldn't you Fang?**

**_Nope. I figured you would._**

**Whatever, Fang. You should bring yourself and Igs and Gaz over tomorrow at one, and we can chill until seven, and we can leave for our date.**

**_Okay, well, Iggy's cousin Belle is coming too, is that okay?_**

**Sure. The more the merrier.**

**_Uh huh. Sure._**

**Okay, well, see you tomorrow, SirFangsALot!**

**_Bon voyage, Minimum._**

Did he just call me _Minimum? _How dare that child? Grr. One day, I just might kill him. Maybe. And then I fell asleep to the happy thoughts of killing Fang Walker.

TIME SKIP- THE NEXT MORNING~~~

I woke that next morning at twelve-thirty, way early for me, reached over and smashed the alarm clock. I growled at the alarm I set in the middle of the night, for some reason. Oh, right! The guys are coming at one! I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen, yelling to Ella and Nudge, "THE GUYS ARE COMING AT ONE!" They both shrieked and started screaming at me for not telling them sooner, while I ignored them, and started up the shower. I took a quick shower, pulled on some dark skinny jeans, and a midnight blue tank top. I yanked a brush through my messy dirty blonde hair and patted it a little. Then I ran downstairs to eat breakfast. They were due in five minutes.

I shoved the premade bacon and toast into my mouth. Thank god for Ella, the only good chef in this family besides my mom. And if you've noticed she's basically never here, that's because she's a vet and has way long hours that stretch into the early morning hours and the late, late night hours.

Right as I finished, the doorbell rang. And rang. And rang. It rang, like twenty times. I ran to the door and saw Iggy reaching to ring it again, and slapped him in the face. He winced, and rubbed his face. "Jesus, Max, you sure know how to hit." I glared at him murderously. He flinched a little. Then they shuffled in.

It was Iggy, then Gazzy, then Fang, and then a girl I've never seen before. This must be Iggy's cousin, Belle.

She had long strawberry blonde hair, like Iggy, and sparkling green eyes. Her skin was pale. I felt bad right after the thought, but I immediately thought about ginger-ness. She smiled at me tentatively, and I smiled back welcomely.

"Max." I said warmly, and stuck out my hand. She stared at it for a sec, then reached out and shook it. "No, my name is Belle." She said innocently. I laughed. I liked this person. "No, I'm Max. I meant my name is Max." I said, chuckling. A sheepishly smile slid across her face. "I knew that."

I nodded. "Em-kay." Then I called Ella and Nudge. "These are Nudge and Ella." I pointed to each of them as I spoke their names.

"Hi Ella, hi Nudge." She said shyly, and waved a little.

"ZOMG, are you Belle? Are you Iggy's cousin or sister or something? You two look sooooo much alike! Except for the eyes. Your eyes are pretty though. I always wished I had green eyes like that, but I don't think I could pull them off, you know? ZOMG! Do you like shopping? I LOVE shopping! Like one time, we went to the mall and tricked Max into going by saying we were only there for the food, and she fell for it, and we tried to take her to a store, but she refused, so we grabbed her ankles and dragged her into the store! It was so funny, even though the security guards stopped us and Max had to testify to them that she knew us, and we weren't kidnapping her. We almost got arrested! It was like, sooooo funny! I-"

"NUDGE SHUT UP!" I screamed. Nudge flinched, Ella flinched, and Belle, fragile Belle, she just… laughed. Huh. Okay. Then I laughed with her. Then Nudge and Ella started debating whether or not it was funny when they almost got arrested, Nudge knowing it was funny, and Ella denying the truth by saying it was "not and in no way at all humorous." Her exact words. When she said, that, we all cracked up, and Belle choked out, "You sound like my English teacher when I accidently kicked an annoying kid in the head." **(AN: sadly, I have accidently kicked a kid in the head in my English class, but the teacher "didn't see", even though she was watching. I saw her laugh. Poor kid. He's just so… annoying. Seriously, though. It was an accident.)**

We all laughed harder at that. "Why would you do that?" Ella asked. "I know Max would do that, but you seem so… innocent, Belle." She shook her head, still laughing with the rest of us.

"No, it really was an accident." Belle smiled.

"How do you kick someone in the head on accident?" Fang asked, shooting me a glare. Oh right, once I kicked him in the head during a fight, and claimed it was an accident. Oops. Hehe.

"Oh, I was showing my friend my high kick, and the kid walked straight in front of me like an idiot." She chortled, rubbed her hands together. Man, this girl was crazy. Finally, someone understands!

I laughed harder. "That's _exactly _what I said!" Everyone shot me a questioning look, except for Fang, who looked unhappy. Hehe. Wuss. Can't even take one simple kick to the head. God.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again. Everyone was all 'Hmm?', and sat there like imbeciles, so I got up and snapped, "Oh don't worry, _I'll _get it." Fang got up too and trailed behind me.

I opened the door, and saw a guy who looked _very_ much like Fang. "Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

The man smiled. "Hey, I'm Alex. I was told my brother was here, and I wanted to surprise him." Then Alex noticed Fang behind me. "Fangles!" he smirked. Fang walked up and stared down his brother.

"Alex." He said shortly. I shoved Fang. "You're so rude, Walker!"

I returned my gaze to Alex. "Sorry about that antisocial wuss. I'm Max." We bro-hugged, and he laughed.

"So _you're _the infamous Maximum Ride that Fang always yammers about." Alex grinned at me. I smiled back. It was weird, because he looked SO much like Fang, and he was showing actual emotions, so, it was really weird. He had black hair, but it was spiky, and dark brown shining eyes. He had the skin olive-toned skin as his brother, too. "That's me." We laughed, and Fang glared at his brother as I invited him in, and Alex sat next to me. I introduced him to everyone, and they all seemed to like him.

"What do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"Movie marathon!" Iggy and Ella screamed at the same time. They looked at each other, blushed like mad, and looked down.

"Okay, what to watch?" Belle asked. We all crowded around the shelves of movies by the TV, and started shouting random movies. We would pick three.

"The Avengers!" Gazzy shouted. "Aw yeah man!" Iggy cried, and slapped him a high-five.

"The Notebook!" Nudge squealed. The was greeted by murmurs of "No." and "Never."

"The Nightmare Before Christmas!" Alex and I shouted at the same time. We looked at each other, and bro-fisted like bosses. I shrugged. "It's a good movie, and it's Christmas in two days." Nods greeted that.

"What about It?" Iggy smiled evilly. Ella cried, "Uh uh! No way, Jose! I am NOT watching a horror movie!" Iggy gave her a wide-eyed stare. "But Elly, clowns aren't scary!" he protested.

"No, Igs, you know that's a filthy lie. I don't wanna."

"What about Talladega Nights? You know Will Ferrell as Ricky Bobby?" Belle quietly spoke.

I gasped. "Belle, you are my BEST FRIEND!" I shrieked, and hugged her. She hugged me back awkwardly. Fang feigned a hurt look. "But Maxie, I thought I was your best friend." He moaned.

"No, I am!" Iggy yelled. "Nuh uh. I'm her best friend." Nudge crossed her arms.

"Sorry, guys." Alex came up to me and slung his arm over my shoulder. "But I do believe that _I_ am Max's best friend." I shrugged, and put my arm around his waist. "Okay." I agreed. Fang glared at his brother murderously, specifically the arm around my shoulders. I ignored it and smiled up at Alex.

"What about me, Maxie!" Belle cried. "You too, Belle." I smiled, and held out my other arm. In the end, we were all in this giant group hug, me, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Fang, Alex, Belle, and Gazzy. It felt like the biggest Hallmark moment in history. Like a Norman Rockwell painting. He could name it, "The Hug of Friends", and then I would go kill him for spying on us and being a creeper.

So, then we decided we would watch The Avengers, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Talladega Nights. I popped The Avengers in the player, and it started. Alex sat on one side of me, Fang on the other. It felt weird. I could feel the tension in between the two boys.

At one point in the movie, the part where Loki goes, "You can't hurt me. I am a god!", and then the Hulk picks him up and repeatedly slams him into the ground, Alex casually put his arm back on my shoulder. Fang saw and, once again, glared at his brother. And when the Hulk started chasing after one of the Avengers, all crazy and controllable, I cringed into Alex's side. Fang slumped over on the arm of the couch. I felt kinda bad, so I put one arm around Alex, and the other around Fang. Alex grinned at me, and so did Fang. It was nice.

The movie ended, and we started arguing about which was the best.

"Captain America is totally hot!" Nudge squealed.

"Who needs hotness when you can fly and shoot lasers from your palms?" Iggy retorted, on Team Iron Man.

"Um, hello? What about Black Widow? She was all ninja and junk." Ella said in a duh tone.

"Hawkeye is like, like a modern cowboy." Gazzy pointed out.

"What about the Hulk?!" Alex asked.

"Hulk… angry!" I cried.

"Hulk… SMASH!" Fang replied. Alex, Fang and I high-fived.

Then I put in the Nightmare Before Christmas. When the theme song came on, I jumped up and started singing. Like weirdos, me, Iggy, Fang, Alex, and Belle all decided to sing the whole theme song. Booyah.

When the song ended, we all bowed, and Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy clapped politely.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much." I said in an Elvis Presley voice.

We watched the movie, and clapped at the end. I loved that movie.

Then we put in Talladega Nights. The movie began, and I gotta say, I freaking LOVE that movie. It's so funny. In sync, everyone said along with Walker, or Texas Ranger, whichever it was, "I'm all jacked up on Mountain Dew!" we all looked at each other seriously for a second, and then we burst out laughing. We all laughed at other parts too, like when Ricky Bobby goes, "I'm on fire! Help me, Oprah Winfrey!" I cracked up so hard.

Fang and I noticed the time, and snuck away so we could get dressed for our date. I left on my dark skinny jeans- I mean, they were good enough- but swapped my tank top for a red cami under a black shirt with a silver spider web and spider on the chest. **(AN: as soon as someone informs me how to upload a picture, the outfit will be on my profile)**

I put on a little mascara and eyeliner, to appease Ella and Nudge. Then, just because I'm me, I put on my rainbow DC's. I walked out of my room to see Fang leaning on the wall outside of my door. He wore black jeans, and a tight black Linkin Park shirt. I raised an eyebrow at his shirt.

"What?" he whispered, grabbing my hand. "Just because I'm in a band, doesn't mean I can't wear other bands' shirts." I shrugged, and smiled tentatively at him. I was trying to let him back in. He was trying so hard, giving me space when I needed it, and listening when I needed to talk.

We snuck downstairs, and I quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper and left it on the kitchen counter. Then we ran for it.

Fang took me to a karaoke bar. My favorite. We sat down in the best booth. "You remembered!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I did, Maxie. I remember it all." He said in a husky voice. We leaned towards each other and almost kissed, when the waiter cleared his throat.

"You need anything?" he asked. We shook our heads. Not yet.

Fang got up. "I'm gonna sing you a song." He explained.

"People are going to recognize you, though!" I protested.

"Just wait." He said, and disappeared into the bathroom. When he emerged, he looked different, just not that different. He spiked his hair up, and had put in green contacts. With the spiky hair, he kinda looked like Alex. Hmm.

Then he got up onstage and picked a song. The familiar beats thrummed through me. The song Fang wrote for me after we split for a month, because we thought it wouldn't end well, and didn't want it to ruin our friendship. After he sang this for me we got back together because my faith was restored and we both thought we were forever.

My Lord. That boy knew _exactly _where to hit a nerve. My heart ached, but I pushed it away and thought, _Who needs emotions anyway? _

People screamed "Encore!" to him, and so he sang again.

I hoped against hope that he was singing about me. It was a sweet song from one loved one to another. Pfft. If it wasn't, I didn't say that, picture I said, 'Who needs sweet anyway?'

Fang ended his song with a smile at me, and walked back to our table during the thunderous applause. I stood when he returned, and hugged him. Then I got on the stage. The applause finally stopped.

I started singing the song softly.

I sang through Fix You by Coldplay, one of my favorite bands. Fang will hopefully get the meaning. I mean, how much of "_When you lose something you cannot replace_" show him? A lot, I know.

The slow keys on the piano stopped, and dead silence filled the room. I stood there nervously, and then clapping began. It was at least, if not louder, as Fang's. I beamed, and starting walking off, but then they screamed, "Encore, encore!" at me, and so I got back up and they cheered.

I didn't know what to choose. I wanted a message, but I wanted it to be kinda fast. A good beat. Then, I knew exactly what to choose. I told the DJ, and he smiled, and clicked on it. The beats filled the air, and I sang.

I decided to sing Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. It described my anger and plotting about destroying Lissa. Hehe. I mean, truly, I never saw it coming, I never would've thought that Fang would cheat on me, especially with _Lissa. _I mean, say it with me, 1, 2, 3,: EWWWW! Nobody? Aww. Okay.

I finished the song, and looked for Fang. There he was, smiling crookedly, clapping as loud as he could. He looked a little broken, though, probably because he finally understood a tiny portion of the anger I felt. He could never understand the hurt, or sadness. I strutted off, and walked back to Fang.

He stood. "You were great, Maxie." He whispered, and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, Max!" A voice boomed. I looked up, and saw the gang standing there. I smiled, and we all sat down. It was Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, and Iggy on one side, and Alex, me, Fang, and Belle on the other.

"Hey guys, I guess you got our note." I shrugged.

"Yeah," Nudge began. "I can't believe you just snuck out for a date and didn't let us help!" she shrieked, throwing her arms in the air, accidently whacking Gazzy in the face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Gazzy! Are you okay?" Nudge cradled Gazzy's face, and he was blushing bright red. Oh, they probably like each other. Nice. He nodded, and blushed harder. Wimp.

"HOLY BEJEEZUS, JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!" I screeched at the same time as Iggy. We slapped a high-five. "Nice, bro." I said, nodding at Iggy. He nodded back.

"Max, you're such a guy." Ella snapped jokingly.

"Nuh uh!" I protested, and crossed my arms. We argued about that, everyone joining in.

Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy thought I acted like a guy, while Iggy, Belle, Alex, Fang, and I agreed I didn't act like a guy. Eventually we came to an impasse, and we said that I was a tomboy. I guess it worked. I mean, I _definitely_ did not want to be classified as a girly girl. **(AN: Nothing against them, but that's how Max rolls, remember?) **

Then a thought occurred to me. "Why did you guys come if I said we were on a date?" I asked. "I mean, we don't barge in on your dates." I pointed out.

Nudge shrugged. "Alex and Belle wanted to come, and we couldn't say no to Belle's Bambi eyes. I know how you feel now, Max." She groaned, and buried her head in her hands. I patted her head nicely. "Then don't do it anymore, sweetie." I suggested.

"Not gonna happen." She mumbled through her arms. Crap. At least I tried.

Alex decided he wanted to sing a song, and walked on stage. He sang like an angel. Like Fang, but Fang was a tad better, probably cause all the practice. I didn't recognize the song, though. We all clapped, and I hugged him while Fang looked away, glaring at the ground. I slid in the seat next to him.

"What did the ground ever do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just-" Fang was cut off by Alex gesturing for me to come to the arcade with him crazily from across the room.

"Sorry, Fang, I gotta go. Wanna come with?" I asked, gesturing to me and Alex and the arcade. He shook his head and sank lower into his seat. I made a split second decision, and kissed Fang's cheek and ran.

**AN: That's it for today! I hope you liked it, and you'll see what's up with Alex and Belle soon, don't fret. Hehe, I said fret, like a grandma. Cute. Oh well. I'll answer your reviews, and then I'll do the SOTC (song of the chapter), and the QOTC (question of the chapter).**

**maximumriderocks24: I will, don't worry. I won't stop this story until it's done.**

**Ilovebooks: Sorry to disappoint on the Faxiness, but more will come soon! Don't worry. Thanks, and I know, I'm like that too. I want the Fax ASAP  
too.**

**Girl With The Eagle Wings: ok**

**larafares96: yeah, me too! Eek!**

**CupCakeSlayer: Yeah, I try. Thank you!**

**Okay, only 5 reviews? I sad. :( Thanks to the people who did review though! :D**

**SOTC: (try to guess the song in a review) **

**_I find myself at your door,_**

**_Just like all those times before_**

**_I'm not sure how I got there_**

**_All roads, they lead me here_**

**Guess and I'll give you a shout-out!**

**QOTC:**

**Have you seen The Terminator, and did you like it, and why?**

**(yeah it's technically three, but it's in one sentence, so it doesn't count.**

**Answer and I'll give you a shout-out!**

**Also, I'll tell the song and my answer to the SOTC and QOTC next time I update. Remember, more reviews, sooner I update. No reviews, I feel sad and mope and don't write cuz I'm sad. Just kidding, though I will be saddened by your lack of reviewing and hold off the Fax…. So REVIEW MY PEOPLE! REVIEW FOR THE FAX!**

**-Sky**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm proud of ya'll. I got like, 15 reviews last time and was all *happy dance*…. Yeah. I got lots of reviews with the SOTC and QOTC, which was great, so I have plenty of shout-outs:**

**Applaud the following amazing people: MissSemi-Dependent (both, go her!), twixtastebloodyawesome (song), boxtoplad (both, go her/him also!), Sunshone (question), and HayleyWilliams8 (song).**

**READ THIS!: So I still need a helper, cuz NOBODY volunteered. *sad face*. So here's the sitch again: I don't want a beta, because I like only me writing my stories, so if I fail the only person I have to blame is myself, but I ****_do _****want a helper. Yeah, I'm creating that. So we would PM, and I would ask them if I did something, would they think it was good or not for the story. So you have to be okay with knowing just a few things that could happen in this story. Review or PM me if you're interested… Thanks. READ THIS OVER!**

**OH BTW IGGY ISN'T BLIND IS THIS. JUST CLEARING THAT UP. THANK YOU BAILAR FOR SAVING ME FROM MYSELF! ;)**

**Disclaimer: (ok, this goes for the whole story) I don't own Maximum Ride, or any characters besides the OC's. I also own the plot.**

**Here's chapter… seven? or is it eight? Psh, I'll check later.**

Fang POV

I stared after Max, who was sprinting over to Alex. My hand went to touch the cheek she kissed unconsciously. Wow. I didn't see that coming. I sighed, and glared at the ground again as Alex grabbed Max's hand and she smiled at him as they ran off to the arcade. Max probably had no idea why I hated Alex. That was my one backstory I never mentioned. I never wanted to.

_Flashback_

_We were young, only fifteen. I thought I loved her, Brigid Teller. She was my girlfriend of a year and a half, and we were in love. Or so I thought. Alex came home from his freshman year of college, while Brigid and I were there. He charmed her, and she liked him too much for my liking. I warned him off, and he agreed, and the problem was dropped. About a week later, she started asking about him, when he was coming back, etc, but the one that bothered me the most was if he had a girlfriend or not. I didn't see why she would need/want to know that. Dread filled me, but I continued to push it away._

_A month after they met, he returned, and they resumed their "friendly conversations". We would go on dates and Alex would appear, claim a coincidence, and slip away, Brigid in tow. Then I would go home alone, while my girlfriend and my brother had fun on OUR date. I confronted him, and he pulled the "just friends" card. I snorted, and said he was lying. We fought, and I punched his face, he punched my face. We didn't speak._

_Then one day, I returned home, and Alex and Brigid were making out on the couch. I was hurt, and angry, and I cussed them out and ran. And when I looked back in the window secretly, the only thing they were doing was making out again. Brigid wasn't sad or anything._

_I hadn't talked to him until the day he came to Max's door._

_Flashback over._

I shook my head. No, Max wouldn't ditch me like that. I mean, she just kissed _my _cheek. But still, it was my _cheek._ Grr.

I hoped he wouldn't repeat his actions, because he apologized several times, telling me that Brigid told him we broke up and was sad, and he was only comforting her. I knew better than to believe him, but all the same, I wanted to. After all, he was my brother, my best friend who made a bid mistake.

Max POV

Alex and I ran to the arcade. We stopped at the racing game and raced. I beat him by a landslide. We played pool and Terminator Salvation and that haunted house game. It was fun. We laughed a lot.

We stopped at the air hockey table. Alex wiggled his eyebrows. "How much you wanna bet that I beat you?" he asked cockily. Oh _heck_ no.

"Bring it, pretty boy." I growled, and we picked up the thingy-majigs that you hit the puck with. I slammed the puck across the table, and Alex and I competed for a good hour. Then I realized it was eleven o'clock at night.

"We've been here _four hours?_" I yelped. I began yanking on my jacket, but the armhole wasn't cooperating, so it was a struggle. Suddenly, strong, soft hands grabbed my arm and guided it through the armhole. I looked up and saw Alex.

"Thanks." I blushed. He nodded, smiling at me, and we walked to the door. I froze at my car door. "What about the others?" I asked, remembering Fang, and how I ditched him during _our date_. Crap, now I feel terrible. I must be a Marmite incarnate. **(AN: youtube video reference) **

Alex opened the car door for me. "They already left." He replied. I started the car guiltily, thinking of poor Fang, and began the drive home. I drove Alex to the band's rented place, and turned off the car.

"Thanks, Alex." I said. "That was really fun."

He grinned. "Yeah, it was. You wanna meet up again sometime? You should give me your number so we can talk."

I nodded. "Sure, Alex." We exchanged numbers, and he left, waving at me as I drove off.

TIME SKIP~~~

The next morning, I woke to the smell of bacon and waffles. I sprinted downstairs, and a plate was already waiting for me. I dug in, and Ella and Nudge came downstairs, arms folded across their chests.

"Maximum Ride."Ella said, her eyes narrowing. "You _ditched_ us! And you ditched Fang, your _date_! Hoe rude!" She stalked away from me, grabbed milk from the fridge.

"I'm sorry Nudge, and Ella." I shrugged. "But you guys barged in on my date, bringing my distraction, so technically, it's your fault." Nudge exhaled angrily.

"Whatever, Max. We don't want your excuses." They ate quickly and left. I sighed.

Pulling out my phone, I texted Fang one simple word.

(_Max, __**Fang)**_

_Sorry._

**_Whatever, Max._**

_No, really. I feel bad. I ditched you for Alex, and that wasn't right._

Dang. I apologize too much lately.

**_You're right. It wasn't._**

_I know. Forgive me?_

It was a long shot, but I was willing to try.

The silence stretched on.

**_….._**

_Please, Fangles?_

**_Sigh. Fine._**

_YAY! Thank you, Fang! You won't regret it!_

**_Sure. Okay._**

We ended our conversation, and I sighed in relief. He wasn't that mad at me. Good. I would find a way to make it up to him somehow.

**AN: Sorry for the shortness, but that's all I got for now! I'll update soon, though. I'm trying. There's gonna be Fax soon though, so don't worry. Thank Wing-Lover for the idea that will bring thou art beloved Faxiness. You see, I tried to make Alex a little less perfect. I tried. :)**

**READ THIS!: A lot of people love Alex, and I had a story idea. So I figured I could do one of those "Flock kicks Max out, Max gets new Flock" stories, and Alex could be Fang's replacement! :D Cuz SOOO many of you people like Alex, so I figured. I don't know, review if you like the idea.**

**RRT:**

**Guest: Yeah, I love Fax too. Fang is acting stupid, I agree. Team Alex, haha. Proper Fax will come, though.**

**MissSemi-Dependent: You are correct on the SOTC. Congrats, my friend! Yeah, it's Arnold Schwarzenegger. Yeah, I kinda feel bad for him too. Sorry, I can't  
sell real people. *shrugs* Isn't that called trafficking? Thanks. Fang sang Feel Again by OneRepublic and Drops of Jupiter by Train. Alex sang Kryptonite by Three Doors Down. I LOVE that song, so I had to include it. Thanks, I love The Last Time too, and you're SOO lucky! I want to find a guy to sing the guy part, but I don't know a lot of good guy singers. The only one I know is two years older than me, and my brother, which would be awkward, since it's a song about a relationship. Yeah, that's epic!**

**Disney'sGurl: Okay, I'll be your best friend. :) Oh wow, that sucks. Thanks, and try not to hurt yourself anymore. Sorry, Belle, that you weren't really in this chapter, but you will come in next chapter a lot! Don't worry! And Alex, sorry if I made you look like a jerk in Fang's flashback, but hey, I had to give you at least ****_one _****fault. Oh BTW, all the readers think you're amazing, and one wanted to buy you for $132 bucks (not seriously), and I told her it would be considered trafficking and I don't think you want to be sold. So yeah. Thanks, you guys have a happy New Year too! :)**

** . : oh yeah! Thanks a lot, bro!**

**triplechocolatte: I'm sorry, please don't go insane! :) Malex would be cute, I agree, but my inner Fax-lover insists upon the Fax. See above flashback for hating reasons. Also, Alex is trying to date Max, and Fang loves her, so, yeah.**

**Wing-Lover: Thanks! Yeah, me too. That's a great idea, and I plan on using it, if you don't mind. I mentioned you above, and will mention you again when I use the idea. Thank you! I will try to update ASAP. –Bunches of love- Sky ;)**

**bailar: Thanks for pointing that out. I really needed that. Thanks for not being rude about it either. You're not wrong, believe me. Iggy isn't blind, as stated in all-caps above. :) Thanks, I'll try.**

**Loganb1107, UnicornPrincess21: thanks to the both of you!**

**twixtastebloodyawesome: Correct! :)**

**boxtoplad999: you got the SOTC right, congrats! Finally, someone who's seen it! Did you get sad when Kyle Reese died? I was all O.O and NOOOOOOO! NOT REESE! Yeah, Arnold and action ARE amazing. True that! Thanks!**

**Sunshone: yes! You should watch it, it's on Netflix. Just search for it, I searched for it there and watched it. It's great.**

**HayleyWilliams8: Nice name, bro! ;) Yep!**

**Girl With The Eagle Wings: yeah, I know, but she ****_is _****Max… :)**

**SOTC:**

**_I said remember the moment_**

**_In the back of my mind_**

**_The night we stood with our shaking hands,_**

**_The crowds in stands went wild_**

**Yesterday's song was: The Last Time by Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody from Snow Patrol**

**QOTC:**

**Do you watch Spongebob still, or think it's stupid?**

**My answer to last chappie's QOTC: Yes, I have seen it, I love it!**

**That's all for now! HAVE A HAPPY AND SAFE NEW YEAR'S, TRY NOT TO DRIVE UNDER THE INFLUENCE BECAUSE I WOULD MISS YOU TERRIBLY! :) hehe, I'm so weird. BYE! :DDDDDDDD**

**-Sky**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey Guys. PLEASE READ THIS! I am heartbroken. Not because a guy broke up with me, no, but because my laptop (which had my story on it) is really old and slow and lost the file to my story. I had a chapter written out for ya'll, and I was gonna post it right now, but instead I opened the Word and tried to open it, and it said "File Not Availible", so then I closed out and reopened it, and the file wasn't even listed anymore. I will have to rewrite the whole long chapter I wrote, (dedicating 5 days to it), and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. And I know I sound all doom and gloom, but I had a kinda bad day, so yeah. We had Family Life and it was awkward. The teacher said each awkward word really loudly and emphasized it, so yeah. Uh, but as soon as I rewrite the chapter, I will post it. So don't be sad like me. Please don't get mad. :) I love you guys (not in the weird creepy way, in the author to readers way.) Sigh. :/**

**I'm sorry for letting you guys down.**

**Fly on,**

**Sky**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys. Please excuse my awkward sadness on the last AN chapter- I just had a bad day. Thursday I had my All-State Chorus Audition after school, cuz I made District so I could try out for State. Two of my best friends stayed behind with me and we played the drums (badly), keyboard, and played tag with people that we didn't know! Fun, huh? Yeah. Anywho, I'm rewriting this chapter just for you guys, and everyone who reviewed last chapter. BTW, I have a new band addiction to this amazing band called Paramore. I lurve them, and Panic! At The Disco (PATD). You guys should check them out, my favorite songs by them as of now are Brick By Boring Brick (Paramore), Misery Business (Paramore), I Write Sins Not Tragedies (PATD), and Nine In The Afternoon (PATD.) I also like 3 Doors Down. Yeah, I'm a rocker, but I like other stuff too….. any bands you recommend? Review/PM and tell me!**

**_Last Time on SIHOOT:_**

_I know. Forgive me?_

It was a long shot, but I was willing to try.

The silence stretched on.

**_…._**

_Please, Fangles?_

**_Sigh. Fine._**

_YAY! Thank you, Fang! You won't regret it!_

**_Sure. Okay._**

We ended our conversation, and I sighed in relief. He wasn't that mad at me. Good. I would find a way to make it up to him somehow.

MAX POV

I smiled down at my phone, glad that Fang had decided to give me a second chance. I looked at the uneaten breakfast sitting in front of me, me sitting completely still for all of one second, before I grabbed my fork and shoved food in my face. When the plate was cleared, I realized just how thirsty I was. I ran to the fridge, stuck my hand in, grabbed some random drink, and chugged half of it without sparing the label a glance.

I thought long and hard about how to make it up to Fang. Hmmmm…. LIGHTBULB!

I called Fang, and I told him today was Max and Fang day, and we should hang out, just the two of us, all day. Do whatever we wanted. He agreed, and I grinned like a madman, sprinting up the stairs to get ready. I grabbed my skinny jeans, Paramore shirt, and rainbow DC's. I decided to check the drink label then, and to my horror, it read MONSTER energy drink. I sighed. Fang was really in for it now.

I skipped down the steps like a weirdo, grabbed my keys, and screamed at the half-way shut door behind me, "NUDGE, ELLA, MOM I'M LEAVING! BYE!" Then I slammed the door and ran to my car. I walked to the driver's door, trailing one finger down the side. It was a pretty blue Mustang convertible. My pride and joy. I opened the door, slid into the plush leather seat and revved the engine. The tires squealed on the pavement as I floored the pedal.

I stopped in front of the schmancy apartment building Fang and the band stayed in, and strutted in the doors. I caught Blondie's eye and fake-lunged at him, doing the universal "come at me bro" sign. He flinched and I laughed and walked up the stairs. I avoided the elevator, not wanting to visit the tiny space that freaked me out. Stupid claustrophobia. Ruining elevators for life.

I was walking sluggishly, about halfway to his floor, when a jolt of pure energy hit me. I ran up the rest of the stairs, and didn't feel winded at all. I rang Fang's doorbell like, fifty kajrillion times, and he opened it, shaking his head and chuckling at me.

"I imagine you're so excited and bubbly cuz you're graced with my presence, huh, Maxie?" Fang asked, smirking. Idiot.  
"NopeNopeNope!" I cried out. "I accidently had Monster this morning and I think the energy's got me." I said thoughtfully. Fang noticed the car keys in my hand, and carefully slipped them out of my hand. I stuck out a hip, and rested my hand there. "Why?" I growled.

"Maybe I should drive, Maxie." Fang chuckled lightly. I narrowed my eyes at him, but still let him hold my hand as we walked down the steps to the lobby, and back to my car. I got in the passenger's seat and started rocking, back and forth, back and forth. Fang put a gentle hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Max. Stop rocking." He commanded softly. I huffed a sigh, and threw my arm over the side of the door, since the windows were down and so was the roof. Fang started to drive somewhere, and I drummed my fingers impatiently on the dashboard.

"Where are we going, Fang?" I asked, the hyper-ness affecting my voice, making me talk faster.

"It's a surprise." He smiled at me a little, before turning back to the road. I, naturally, had to complain.

"But, Fang," I whined, "I wanna _know_." I sounded plaintive, like a child who didn't get what they wanted. I crossed my arms, just for effect, leaning back in the seat.

Fang smiled a little. "No, Max. I can't tell you. Confidential information." He shook his head at me as I pouted. I stared at him with Bambi eyes, trying to make him tell me, but he never relented. Five minutes turned to fifteen, and Fang pulled into the parking lot of a building, a newer one. Maybe two years old or so. I looked to see the sign, and read **_Star Records_**. I gasped.

"Fang, is this your _recording studio?_" I gasped again, my hand flying to my mouth. He nodded, a whisper of a smirk appearing on his face. We opened the doors and walked to the front doors. Fang opened one for me, and I walked through partially just to humor him, and partially because I was a tad stunned. I definitely did not see this one coming.

Fang walked past the desk, but I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me, a confused look on his face.

I gestured to Deskie, the guy behind the desk. I named him Deskie. "Dude, we can't just _waltz_ in here like you own the place." I protested.

Fang smirked. "Don't worry, I'm friends with the owner, and Gerard here knows that." Fang did that awkward man-nod to Gerard, and Gerard man-nodded back. I sighed, and Fang put his arm over my shoulders and led me to the back.

We walked into the studio, and I froze, stunned. Instruments were _everywhere._ Electric, bass, and acoustic guitars lined the wall to the left, and drum sets and keyboards and microphones were strewn everywhere in the room attached to two others. The other two rooms were the actual recording booth, and the last one was the one with the machines that auto-tune the person's voice. Whatever those are called.

Then I caught sight of it. The red and black and white electric guitar in the corner. It was _that _guitar. You know, the one that everyone who's anyone wants but no one buys cuz it's _way_ expensive. I walked to it in a daze, and reached out, running a finger down the side. It was beautiful.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I whirled around to see Fang, inches away. He chuckled. "You can play it, if you want." My eyes widened. I'm sure I looked like a buffoon, but I was too elated and surprised to care.

"I can?" I squeaked. He nodded, and smirked. I picked it up gingerly, and held it like I was terrified to break it. Maybe because I _was_ terrified to break it.

Fang picked up a guitar and led me to the booth, and we sat on the stools. Fang hit some button, but I didn't care enough to speak up about it, whatever he did.

"What do you want to play?" Fang asked. I thought a moment. Maybe… no. Not that one. Sigh. What to play, what to play. Finally, an idea struck me, and I told Fang. "We should play Misery Business. You know, by Paramore." I said excitedly. I loved Paramore, if you couldn't tell by my outfit. (my shirt… duh.)

He nodded, and a small smile played at the corner of his lips. We started strumming on the strings, and I started to sing.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cuz I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cuz God it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cuz I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cuz God it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them, involving_

_Whoa, I never to brag, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cuz I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cuz God it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

We finished the song, Fang not singing once, just guitaring it out. **(AN: I know it's not a word, but who needs real words anyway? :D )**

"Max, you were really good." Fang smiled, literally, a REAL smile. I think the world had ended.

I blushed. "Not really." I brushed off his compliment. "You were better."

"I disagree." Fang disagreed. **(AN: heehee.) **

I chuckled falsely. "Oh well. You can disagree with the truth, but you can never fully believe a lie."

Suddenly, the happy, fun atmosphere darkened, and the light faded. My words seemed a little off, even to myself. I didn't _mean _to give it a double meaning. Sigh.

Just sigh.

**AN: Okay, that's a wrap for today! Yay! Did ya like it? I hope so. Next chapter will be part two of their "Max and Fang Day" and the awkward atmosphere won't be there long. Don't be sad.**

**Anywho, since I have to answer two chapter's worth of reviews, this is gonna be a little long. But still, look for the SOTC and QOTC at the bottom, and don't forget to hit that lonely little review button! :) **

**Oh, and BTW, some people might have two answers, one for chapter 8, and for chapter 9, so I'm gonna make a list LAB.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**IggyIsAwesome13: I tried to, bro. I tried. Stupid Microsoft Word. Thanks, and Alex is older then Fang.**

**Guest: Thanks for the reassurance! Me too! I hope so far your New Year is going good and junk too! :)**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Thanks! Hehe, just a heads-up, Alex is gonna have to break a little Fax up, because if he didn't, this story would end sooner, and that would be sad, at least for me. :) Thanks, be on the lookout for the replacement thingy with Alex… it'll be up sometime soon, I think. ;)**

**Unicorn Princess: Thanks! Yeah, keep an eye out for it! I'll try to put it up soon!**

** : okey-dokey! :D**

**Disney'sGurl: New friends are great, huh? Belle, I hope you had a good time at your grandma's. Irresistible, huh? *winks* We'll go with that, Alex. I suppose we should spare your self-esteem, so. Hehe, just kidding, bro. I'm sure you're not some crazy who repels girls… but you might be considering DG's comment after that… so I don't know. ;) Thanks, and yeah. God, Alex, you should work on your goodbyes. I feel so unloved. Belle does it better, no offense. :D *smirks* Oh, btw, the person is not affected by the illegal-ness of buying someone, and still wants you, Alex. I suppose you're not some crazy that repels girls then. Maybe instead of chasing the people at your school, you should look for the people who obsess over you in this story, and in the one I might do, with your permission, with a flock-replacement story… cuz people thought it would be good if I did that, with you replacing Fang. So, can I? I must please the readers, you know…. :) You know what I mean.**

**MissSemi-Dependent: Yeah, Spongebob DOES have some sexual jokes. Thank the lord someone else noticed it, I thought I just had a messed-up mind. We can be messed-up mind buddies. Wow. I'm weird. Oh well. Thanks! Me too, I love the songs too. Make it legalized… to buy people. That's great. :) I call Taylor Lautner. ;) Not in a weird way, just…. I'll just stop talking. It'll come out wrong anyway. Yeah, I shuddered too. Awkward, much?**

**Boxtoplad999: Happy New Year to you too! You got the song right. You're on a roll, bro! It is amazing. Yeah, I was all -_- when he died. I'm a girl too! Go us!**

**twixtastebloodyawesome: Yeah, I'm a Taylor fan. I've been listening to her Red album too much lately. I think it's a problem. ;) She's touring this summer? WHOA! I will ask my mom if I can go, cuz that sounds AMAZING! YAYYYYY! Man, I'm a weirdo. Eh, normal's overrated.**

**Sunshone: you should. Check Netflix, that's where I watched it. ;)**

**larafares96: yeah, me too. Spongebob is the building block of most all childhoods. Hehe :) Nice, I love Fang too, but the people want what the people want! :) 'Kay!**

**BooksRide: Thanks, and see PM… I'll PM you when I have a problem.**

**HayleyWilliams8: OH MY GLOB I LOVE YOUR NAME! In case you didn't see the top AN, I am now obsessed with Paramore. My favorites are up there, too. Yeah. Nah, I know plenty of people who didn't like Spongebob. It's cool, bro, it's cool/**

**bailar: Thanks, I decided you're right and did a recap, if you noticed. Hehe :) Yeah, that's me, too. The job is just someone I can ask for help with via PM, without them being a Beta. Basically.**

**Zomg: (for both of your reviews, they were back-to-back): Since you don't like Fax, what do you like? Miggy? What? You can tell me, even though I lurve za Fax, I'm still open. I'm not that conservative.**

**CHAPTER NINE'S ANSWERS:**

**Disney'sGurl: Thanks. Yeah, my computer decided to be mean to me. Grr. And believe me, I did. I did. Mwahaha. See ya… now! ;)**

**JesseJ0906: Yeah, I changed a couple of things, though. Made it better. Thanks! :)**

**Illovebooks: Thanks, man! (err… or girl.)**

**UnicornPrincess21: Thanks!**

**AlwaysLookinUp: Please, don't die! I would be very sad… :( Uh, for the rest… I don't know what to say to that. ;)**

**Singing Waffle: Yeah, sadly it does. Thanks, man. (or girl, whatever) :)**

**MusicIsMyLife14: It did help. Thanks. Hehe. You're right, by the way.**

**FangaKat: Thanks, I tried! :)**

**StarWarsFREAK: Don't worry, I'm not a sixth grader. I can't say my age, cuz you never know who the pedophiles are, (I not saying you are, but I can never know with anyone, no offense. I prefer not being stalked by a pedo. All I can say is that I'm a teenager. Nothing more.) Sixth grade sucked, basically. But our school has Family Life from fifth grade-senior year, so, it's terrible and gets worse year by year. Sigh. You plan to live in a pineapple under the sea? Epic, man (or girl). Hehe. Me too. OH MY GLOB! I love Pewdiepie, Stephano, Martin, Piggy, and Smosh! I love them? Have you see the Assassin's Creed song by Smosh? That was HILARIOUS, especially cuz I love Assassin's Creed and video games. Yeah, I'm a weirdo like that, but lots of my friends, who are also girls like me, like video games, and my guy-friends (I call 'em my bros) play them too. We're in GATE, so we're allowed to be like that. Hehe. Have you heard of Tobuscus? He's cool, too. Like Pewdiepie, minus the cussing as much. :)**

**SOTC:**

**_I kn-kn-know a girl, _**

**_She gets what she wants, all the time… cuz she's fine._**

**_But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess, make you so blind,_**

**_But you don't mind._**

**Last SOTC was Long Live by Taylor Swift! Congrats to those who got it!**

**QOTC: When does the narwhal bacon?**

**BTW, if you know the answer, you're my bestest friend forever. Hehe. Not creepily, not creepily. Don't worry. :)**

**My answer to the last QOTC is: Yes, and I'm not ashamed. It has it's stupid moments, but doesn't everything? I mean, if something else is on, like the Big Bang Theory or Futurama (haha, watch them, they're a little inappropriate but they're HILARIOUS!), then I'll watch that instead, but I'll always love Spongebob.**

**Okay, that's all people! Check in next time! Keep up the awesome!**

**Fly on,**

**Sky :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! I'm uber sorry for the lateness, but you know, life gets in the way sometimes. Yeah, I have a life. Don't be so shocked. I'm hurt. :)**

**Anywho, you guys can thank my lovely reviewers for essentially telling me to get off my lazy butt and write. R&R guys. I have 98 reviews and the 100****th**** reviewer will get a giant shout-out and maybe a character of their own…. ;) Here's the story, hope ya like it!**

**OH BTW IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ IT!**

_Previously on SIHOOOT:_

I chuckled falsely. "Oh well. You can disagree with the truth, but you can never fully believe a lie."

Suddenly, the happy, fun atmosphere darkened, and the light faded. My words seemed a little off, even to myself. I didn't _mean _to give it a double meaning. Sigh.

Just sigh.

MAX POV

Fang and I sat there for a moment, all awkward. But luckily that silence made the last remnants of Monster trickled from my brain, and my consciousness- and sanity, including the kind memory of Fang and I's not-so-kind past. Great.

Fang looked down. I looked down. The awkward was all-consuming.

"Uh, Max, seriously though, you were good." Fang rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks, Fang." I said quietly. He nodded, and the tense silence resumed.

I sat there for a moment, until I couldn't take it. I jumped up and ran for the door. "Max?" Fang asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Bathroom." I called back, even though I didn't have to go. I hid inside a stall and locked the door. I sat on the seat, and held my head in my hands. A headache had started to form in the back of my head. I rubbed my temples, and stood.

"I am Maximum Ride." I told myself. "And Maximum Ride does not run. Maximum Ride is fearless." I lied to myself, gripping the sink, staring at my reflection. I smiled, and even though I knew it was fake, I smiled wider, and left the bathroom, returning to the studio.

Fang looked up when I came in. I smiled tightly at him. "You ready for lunch?" he asked. My eyebrows shot up, and my eyes flashed to the clock. 12:23. When did _that _happen? I nodded, suddenly realizing my hunger, and we left. "Where do you wanna go?" Fang questioned, staring at me.

I thought a moment. "Uh, how aboutWendy's?" I suggested. "They have good burgers." He nodded, agreeing, and we set off, walking to Wendy's.

The chilly air bit through my thin hoodie, and Fang put his arm around me. I struggled to find a way to get out from under his arm without hurting his feelings. Finally, I just shrugged off his arm, and skipped forward.

Fang caught up to me, and said in a weirded-out tone, "What's the rush, Maxie?"

"Well I just-" My eyes widened. Uh oh. I had wondered when they would catch up to us. I was surprised it took them so long. Maybe they were waiting. One of them glared at me, and sent me the _silence or I kill you _look. I nodded, just a little, so the crazed camera people knew that I got the message. Don't tell Fang that they're there and I won't get strangely attacked by a random mugger later in the night, when I'm alone. Deal.

"I'm just hungry, Fang." I lied smoothly, lying about the reporters _and _that I wanted to escape his arm. He nodded, accepting the lie. For a second, I felt bad, but I pushed it away. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Wendy's finally came into view, and I sighed in relief. Fang held open the door, and I grabbed it anyway, just to spite him. He sighed, and facepalmed, and I laughed at him. I walked to the counter and the girl behind the counter's jaw dropped open when she saw Fang. I sighed.

I ordered my meal, and she didn't move, or anything. I sighed, and snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Yes, it's Fang Walker. Get over it. We're trying to order out lunch here." I snapped at her. She seemed to come back to life then, and she frantically wrung her hands.

"Can you please repeat your order ma'am?" she asked. I did, and Fang ordered. We sat down when our food arrived, which was the fastest food had EVER come for me.

I moaned as I sank my teeth into my juicy burger. "You should get me food more often. It comes in like, _seconds_." I sighed in happiness. The burger was delicious. Fang chuckled.

"I think it's a superstar thing." He admitted. We finished our burgers in silence, and Fang held open the door for me again. I held it again anyway, and he sighed.

"Max, can't I do _anything _nice for you?" Fang asked, exasperated.

The tension from earlier lingered in my mind, and affected my words. "No, 'cause you keep trying to do things boyfriends do, and you're not my boyfriend!" I snapped.

Fang's eyes narrowed. "I was!" He snapped back.

"Well you're not now!" I shrieked, waving my arms around angrily. "And whose fault is that?"

I saw the paparazzi creep out out of the corner of my eye. They were taping our fight. They caught it from the moment it began.

"Look, I said I'm sorry! Why can't you just accept that?" he yelled back.

"Because you FREAKING CHEATED ON ME, and that's UNFORGIVABLE!" I roared. Everyone on the street stopped and stared at us. I clapped my hands over my mouth. The press had no idea about him cheating, and it could ruin his image and career.

Fang stared at me in horror. He noticed the paparazzi too, too late. The damage was done.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, "I didn't mean to.. I just-" I was cut off by Fang speaking.

"No. It had to come out eventually." Fang said quietly. Hopefully the cameras didn't pick up on that. He sighed, and his expression was so broken, so defeated. It hurt me. I've tried so hard to keep him away, but truth be told, Fang will always have my heart. I can never get it back. It's his, always has been, always will be. His arms dropped to his sides. Fang thought his career was over. He probably thought that his fans would hate him for doing that terrible crime. I had to help him. Even though he hurt me, I couldn't let this destroy his career. I called upon my acting skills.

So I faked a hysteria attack. I burst out laughing, clutching my middle, and secretly winked at Fang. _Go along with it, _my expression pleaded for one second. He laughed too. I ran up to him, and we highfived. The camera people looked confused.

"That was such a _great prank,_ Fang!" I laughed. He caught on.

"Man, those paparazzi people are like, whaa!" Fang laughed. We hugged, and my insides were torn to shreds. I had missed his hugs. Even the same electric shock came whenever we made contact. Eventually the paparazzi started laughing too. Luckily, they believed our lie. His career wasn't doomed. He was saved.

FANG POV

"Because you FREAKING CHEATED ON ME, and that's UNFORGIVABLE!" Max screamed at me. She immediately realized her mistake and her hands flew to her mouth. Oh crap. I had noticed the paparazzi just before she said this, and now realized that this was my downfall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-" Max stuttered. But I cut her off.

"No. It had to come out eventually." I mumbled. Oh god. My career is over. All of my fans will hate me, and this will blackball me down to the core. I will never, _ever _get another gig, or any other job. Goodbye, life. I slumped, and dropped my arms.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Max burst out laughing, and doubled over, winking at me, sending me the universal _just go with it _look for a second, before quickly changing her expression to one of hysteria. I started laughing too. _Just go with it,_ I told myself.

"That was such a _great prank_, Fang!" Max laughed, emphasizing great prank. I guess we were gonna play this off as a giant, blow-off prank-to-end-all-pranks. It was a good plan.

"Man, those paparazzi people are like, whaa!" I laughed loudly. I embraced her, and that's when I realized how much I missed hugging her. I missed Max so much. The same electric zap was still there whenever we touched. The reporters laughed with us, and everything blew over as a prank.

Max saved me, even with what I did to her.

Man, I screwed up _bad._

**AN: So, what did you think? I don't know about this chapter, but overall I think it was pretty good, I guess.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TIME!: If I started a story, I have two ideas. Please tell me which you would rather me post:**

**A: Max the Vampire Slayer- Maximum Ride is a vampire hunter. She has been ever since her parents were killed by one. But then she meets Fang, the most human vampire she has ever met. She is wooed by him, and yet is torn by loyalty to her vows of destroying all vampires, and love to a person she is sworn to hate. Which will she choose? Yeah, cliché. Oh well. R&R!**

**Or B: It Came From My Blogging Website- Max Ride and Fang Walker are famous bloggers. People soon begin to comment on their blogs, saying they ship "Fax", and sending them links to awkward Fanfictions about them dating, etc. When Fang finally gets tired of seeing all of the stuff telling him and Max to get together, he decides to pay the legendary Maximum Ride a visit. Maybe, the readers were right.**

**Tell me which one you would rather read! Oh BTW, my other story, The Other Ones, I didn't mean to post. I was half-asleep, and that does funny things to your brain. So unless people tell me not to take it down, I'm gonna take it down.**

**Ok, RRT:**

**Disney'sGurl: Yay, Belle is back! You're welcome. Aren't Grandma's always fun? Yay, me too! Ok, Relient K, I'll check them out. Thanks. No Doubt is cool, too. K, thanks! I'm working on that one. Sure, Belle. Aw, Alex, don't make her feel bad! The readers of this story like you, Max likes you, I like you, DG likes you! Everyone likes you too DG! Don't be a meanie, Alex. :( Hehe, kicking people. Fun. ;) I never saw that one. I saw the full movies, but not the werewolf ! It's a children's movie, and they're encouraging young dating! Awkward! Ugh, musical chipmunks. We were watching the Super Bowl, and suddenly my dad flips the channel to High School Musical! I died. Too… much… cliché…. It's cool, I give long responses, so yeah. Bacon lurving all the way!**

**FangAKat: Thanks! Me too.**

** : WHOA! Cool! Magic… just kidding, I'm not ****_that_**** weird. Yes. Thanks, Fax will come soon, even though it wasn't on this chapter. Sorry. Please don't die!**

**CJ: Yeah, wow. I just have so many great people to respond to! :)**

**UnicornPrincess21: Thanks! And thanks for pointing that out, I tried to play it off with her being on Monster… oops. Yeah, I guessed you weren't a cat, but I guess you can never know… ;) Ok!**

**MusicIsMyLife14: Yup! I'm glad.**

**boxtoplad999: Yeah! YES! REDDITORS FOREVER! They are, right! I love those shows. I love Imagine Dragons, Linkin Park, Mumford and Sons, and My Chemical Romance! I don't know Rise Against, though, so I'll check them out. Cool. Nice taste in music, bro.**

**MissSemi-Dependent: Correct, and it's like a password thing for a website… Thanks! Yeah, but plot twists are needed to keep this story alive. He is, I know right! Hehe, you go on and do that!**

** : Thanks! Me too! Plain White T's are awesome too!**

**AlwaysLookinUp: Thanks! Yes!**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Thanks. Yeah. Scary, if it was real… XD *shrugs* well, he's not in this chapter. And yeah, it makes it longer.**

**sorenity4eva: nice. :)**

**Whosaidblondescan'tread: Yup! YAY, another Redditor! MY BROS! EXACTLY! Yeah, I normally read on my Kindle and IPod, so it messes up typing on those… sigh. Thanks! :D**

**Lel Christo: Thanks! And I don't know, they're both pretty epic, if I do say so myself! :D Which do you prefer?**

**SingingWaffle: Yay! They are, right? Indeed. Tsk tsk, mistakes people make when drunk. Tsk tsk. Oh yeah, Fax is WAY serious. Way.**

**Guest/girllybel: I LOVE YOU TOO BRO, totally not in an awkward way. Sure! Thanks, I stole them from the President. It's cool.**

**bailar: Thanks, and I have no idea. Me too. It's great.**

**DarkAngelWithWings: Ok! Thanks!**

**SOTC:**

**_Since she left me high and dry._**

**_Split me like a Gemini._**

**_All those days are passing by._**

**_Like flowers in December_**

**Last SOTC was She's So Mean by Matchbox 20. Congrats to those who answered!**

**QOTC: Who did you want to win the Super Bowl?**

**Last QOTC answer: Sorry, classified information.**

**VOTC: (Video of the chapter, a Youtube video you should check out): Manspider by Smosh.**

**That's it ya'll! Until next time! R&R!**

**Fly on, **

**Sky**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys! I was told my AN's are too long, and frankly, I agree. So it's gonna be short and sweet for here on out, unless an important message arises. And I'm sorry, I can't shorten the bottom one cuz it has the important stuff and the RRT (Review Response Time), and you awesome guys deserve responses. Okay. That's longer than I hoped. I'm gonna shut up now. Here's the next chapter:**

_Last Time On SIHOOOT:_

The reporters laughed with us, and everything blew over as a prank.

Max saved me, even with what I did to her.

Man, I screwed up _bad._

MAX POV

Fang is a lucky dude.

He's so lucky I decided to be Miss Nice-Girl and save his sorry arse from being blackballed to death. I guess I'm just a great person that way. Yeah. Sure.

Anyways, we finally escaped the reporters, and he walked me to my door.

"This was fun, minus the giant fight in the middle." Fang said.

I sighed, half-smiling, and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah…" I trailed off. I _did _have fun. Just the stupid fight in the middle kinda ruined it. Fang finally nodded, the silence becoming so awkward it was unbearable.

"Uh, yeah, so… goodbye." I said, slipping in my door. I closed it, and leaned back against it, sinking to the floor. I ran my hand through my hair again, and leaned my head back on the door. I shook my head. Stupid Fang. I loved him so much, it made me hate him for making me so controlled by him.

I walked into the kitchen, sat down, and saw the note that said:

_"Dear Max, _

_I took Ella and Nudge to the mall. Text me when you can and I'll tell you when we'll get home, since I have no idea of when that might be now. Love you, honey. Have a good rest of the day._

_Mom_

I stood up, and wandered into my room.

I looked around. Now that I had come to think of it, I hadn't been in my room to do something other than sleep recently. Poor room, I hope it doesn't feel sad. I flopped on my full size bed with an awesome black comforter with purple and gray swirls. I loved my room. The walls weren't color painted, but instead painted by posters that covered the walls. Paramore, Linkin Park, Doctor Who, All Time Low, Mortal Instruments, a Darkness Redness Whiteness poster, etc.

I snuggled into the sheets and sighed. Stupid Fang. I hate him so much, but I love him so much. How did we get here? I used to know him so well. We had so much, but _noooo, SOMEone _had to go and crumble it to bits.

I finally made a decision. I needed a break. I couldn't handle all the drama and emotional crap. Hmmm… let me think. Who are some of the most light-hearted people ever?

I dialed the familiar number and a few seconds later a breathless Iggy answered the phone. "Hey, Maxers, what's up?"

"Hi, Igs. Can you come over?" I asked.

"Yeah, 'course, Max. I'll be there soon." Iggy replied excitedly. I rolled my eyes and hung up.

The next two phone calls went pretty much the same way. Belle and Alex both readily agreed to come over and we were all gonna hang out together.

The doorbell rang not that much later and I opened it to see three grinning people busting into my house. "MAX!" Iggy and Belle shrieked together, hugging me. I choked a little, and that made them release me. Alex then stepped forward, and hugged me gently, like I was a fragile piece of glass that might break with the slightest of touches. "Hey, Max." he said huskily, pulling away.

I smiled at him. "Hey, Alex." I leaned against the doorframe, and he smiled back, standing there. "Uh… can I come in too?" he asked, laughing a little.

I blushed. "Uh, yeah, I was just, um, yeah." I stammered like an idiot. Alex smiled, and I moved, letting him in.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Belle asked.

Iggy shrugged. I shrugged. Alex shrugged. Belle sighed. "You guys are so uncreative!" she facepalmed. "How about a… video game tournament?" she suggested slyly.

That suggestion was met with agreements from everyone, and we all gathered in front of the flat screen, controllers in hand, Xbox on. "Halo Reach?" I asked. They all nodded enthusiastically.

I found the box, and put the disc in the console. I set it on Match-Making mode and clicked on the Living Dead game. Alex and I were humans, and Belle and Iggy were zombies.

"You guys are going DOWN." Iggy declared.

Alex rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, Ig." He said.

"Yeah, well… your face." Belle stammered. We all laughed, and she smacked our arms. "Whatever, guys, just start the game, Max." she grumbled, glaring at the screen.

I hit start, and the map was Powerhouse. Instantly, both Alex and I and the some other humans ran for the bathroom. Weird as it seems, it was a perfect spot, because there was only one entrance and you had to be pretty good at Halo to be able to get a human who was camping out in the bathroom with other players.

Eventually, the last survivors were Alex and I, and we continuously slaughtered zombie after zombie. Iggy and Belle both turned the corridor at the same time and lunged towards us.

"I'll get Belle!" I yelled, while Alex yelled "I'll get Iggy!" It ended up with us winning, surviving the attack. We played for a long time, and finally decided it was snack time.

"Oh guys, you grab the snacks, I gotta grab something from my room." I said. I wanted to grab my phone and text my mom to find out when she was coming home.

I looked for my phone, but it was playing the disappearing act again and didn't show up. I was crouched on the ground, looking under my bed for it, when a knock sounded on the door and a voice called, "Max, it's Alex. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I replied, standing up. "What's up, Alex?" I asked as he came in.

"Well, you took a while, so I came up to see if you were all right." He admitted. I smiled at him. Sweet.

Alex looked me up and down, and smiled, shutting the door softly behind him. Nerves crept out and butterflies burst in my stomach. "Why.. why did you shut the door?" I stuttered. He walked closer, still smiling. I took a step back. He was acting weird.

Alex was _really _close now. We were only about a half a foot away, and I could feel his cool breath hitting my face. It smelled good, like mint.

"I just wanted to tell you how good you looked today, Max." he murmured, stepping even closer, if that was possible. He reached out and gently grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands, and then returned my gaze to his face.

"Thanks." I breathed. Was he going to kiss me? I mean, I wouldn't mind, but it came as a surprise. For a second, an image of Fang, hurt and disappointed, flitted across my mind's eye, but I pushed the image away. Right now, I only wanted Alex. I didn't want to think about Fang. I took the next step forward and trailed my fingers down his arm. Maybe if I kissed Alex, I would forget about Fang. Even a moment of forgetting the pain and feeling of rejection and sadness would be worth it.

Alex's breath quickened, and so did mine. We took the final step together and suddenly his lips were on mine and we were kissing. It wasn't as good as Fang's kiss, but still good. I mentally slapped myself. I cannot mentally compare their kissing skills! It would be mean to Alex. I suddenly felt shamed. Who was I, to take advantage of sweet, wonderful Alex just for me to _forget his brother_? What was my problem? I knew one of them; I couldn't seem to pull away. His arms came up around my waist, and even though I mentally screamed at myself not to, my hands disobeyed and raised up, winding my fingers in his hair. It was shorter than Fang's and more spiky. It was soft, though, too. He came closer, and if I thought we were as close as possible before, I was certainly wrong. Every inch of our bodies were pressed against each other. I could feel his heartbeat through his chest.

Maybe that was why I didn't hear the door open. Maybe that's why I was so shocked when a gasp shattered the room's silence like a gunshot. I ripped myself away from Alex and turned to see Fang standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses in hand. He dropped them, and an expression of pure agony and pain flashed on his normally expressionless face. I felt his pain like a knife, tearing me open and slicing away my insides. I ran to him, but he backed away before I could touch him.

"I thought we were mending, Max." Fang said, his voice filled with pain and sadness. "I guess I thought wrong." He turned away and sprinted down the hall.

"Fang!" I cried after him. "Come back, let me explain!" He ran downstairs and I heard the door slam behind him. I froze, and then suddenly remembered Alex. He stood behind me.

"Why did Fang bring you roses?" he asked hoarsely.

"I, well, we-" I stammered.

"Spit it out, Max." Alex's voice was no longer gentle and sweet and caring, but cold and distanced. I could already feel him slipping away.

"Well, Fang and I had a fight and-" I struggled to explain, but he cut me off.

"So I was your rebound?" He asked. "I thought you were better than that, Max." Alex shook his head and started turning away from me. I lurched forward and grabbed his arm. "No, Alex, it's not like that." I begged, tears threatening to spill over.

"I think it is." Alex jerked his arm out of my grasp, and left. I heard the slamming door again, and I sat on the stairs, burying my face in my palms. The tears fell then, in terrible streams of pain. What was wrong with me? Why did I poison everything I touched? What was wrong with me?

**AN: Oke-dokey! That's a wrap! So, I tried to write a happy, upbeat chapter, but it kinda went downhill, and ended up like that. Oh well. But I need you guys to vote again on the story ideas in the last chapter, because I had a lot for both. And also vote if you want me to stop the RRT or not, cuz I don't want to be bothersome. So this may or may not be the last RRT, so here ya go!**

**RRT:**

**MusicIsMyLife14: Maybe now, you don't want to injure Fang, considering what Max did in return, but I can see why. :) **

**Mosspool123: OK! Oh, and, do you read the Warriors series? Cuz your name… so yeah. :)**

**Boxtoplad999: YEAH! Ravens! Thanks! Smosh is pretty epic, huh? Thanks again! Reddit is mah jam. I know right? And they're so amazing too… *shakes head in exasperation***

**Triplechocolatte: OK! :D**

**FangAKat: Thanks!**

**13Swifty: I wish they weren't too, so hopefully I addressed the problem as you see fit. :) But I didn't get most of your review, a lot of it didn't show up.. so I can't respond to it. Sorry.**

**Thecoloroftheskymakesmehappy : Haha, nice. See PM. Way to go. :D**

**Rachel123: :D**

**IYRGirl: Thanks! Ok!**

**Disney'sGurl: *bows back* Yes, indeed. *hurt voice* Why are you mad at me, Alex? What did I do? *pout face* I vote Jalex. Definetly. XD Or nothing, I suppose that works, if it must. Thanks. Boss. Aw, Alex, now you probably made Jamie feel bad! Jamie, I'm sure you're attractive. Wait.. that sounds REALLY weird. You know what I mean. It's a girl thing, they're allowed to say others are pretty. Great. I'm gonna just stop digging my own grave now. Thanks! I hope you guys have dreams of bacon too! :D**

**SunsetOrange12: Thanks! Yeah, those are both amazing bands.**

**MissSemi-Dependent: Sorry about the 49-ers. Ok, you keep working on that. GASP! I'll probably do that, but it'll be a while because of this twist that I just threw in. :) Thanks!**

**Sunshone: Cool.**

**Percy-jackson-fan-4ever: I'm sorry, I wish I could. Just had a long month. Thanks!**

**MySilenceIsInfinity: I know right!? Sometimes I just want to smack them both back to reality.**

**JesseJ0906: Thanks!**

**Guest: Ok!**

**Chairwomanmeow15: Thanks!**

**SOTC:**

**_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh._**

**_Things you never say to me, oh oh._**

**_Tell me that you've had enough_**

**_Of our love, our love._**

**Last SOTC was Friday is Forever by We the Kings.**

**QOTC: What is your favorite TV show?**

**Last QOTC answer: the Ravens.**

**VOTC: Any Harlem Shake (the Miami Heat one is good).**

**TOTC: (TV show of the chapter): Doctor Who (the 2005-present version, not the 1960's version)**

**SOTC: (Band/Singer of the Chapter): All Time Low**

**BOTC: (Book/Series of the Chapter): The Mortal Instruments series.**

**That's it! Until next time!**

**Fly on, **

**Sky**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys. So, it's been a while. Sorry, I've been UBER busy. But now that summer has come, I should probably be updating more often. Also, I can't do RRT anymore, it's too long. But I might do PM responses sometimes. I'll only do SOTC and QOTC. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Oh, and this chapter's idea was thanks to BooksRide. Thanks, girl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the OC's.**

_LAST TIME ON SIHOOOT:_

_The tears fell then, in terrible streams of pain. What was wrong with me? Why did I poison everything I touched? __What was wrong with me?_

Chapter 13

I couldn't just sit there. No. I had wrecked everything, and now it was time to fix it. Even if I had torn any bit of friendship I might have with these two brothers into pieces, I at least wanted to let them know that I was so, so sorry.

I stood shakily and wiped the tears from my cheeks. Then, with determination as the only thing keeping me upright, I marched down the stairs and followed Alex. I couldn't just leave things as they were now.

"Max? What happened? Fang and Alex-" Iggy started but he was cut off from my hearing when I left the house to follow Alex.

It took me a while, but finally, after much sprinting and questioning bystanders for directions, I had caught up with Alex. He was walking slowly, his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Alex!" I called. He turned, and when he saw it was me, he turned away and continued walking.

"Please, Alex- let me explain!" I cried, and grabbed his arm, spinning him to face me.

"I don't want to hear it, Max. I have nothing to say to you." He stared at me, and it sent fear through me because the only expression he wore was utterly blank. Shut down. Indifferent.

"But I have something to say to you!" I protested. So then, I told him everything- from the cheating, breakup, and cold shoulder to meeting again. I told him of my internal battles against myself about him and Fang and then I told him that while he was a brilliant friend, it was always Fang. Always, and only, Fang.

And he understood, and then confided in me that he had a bit of a crush on the girl who worked at the local coffee shop. I told him that he should invite her to our next movie night, and he said he was already wondering about it and smiled at me.

I think I'm forgiven.

IGGY POV

I saw Max run after Alex and decided that someone should talk to Fang too, and it probably shouldn't be Max. So I hurried down the street after him.

"Fangles!" I called loudly. I knew that he would approach me now if I called him weird names, to get me to shut up. It would lessen the search time.

"Fangarang! Fangaroo!" I called again.

Finally he appeared. "Would you kindly shut up, Igtard?" he hissed.

I smiled, a plan formulating in my head. But then I dropped it to keep up pretenses.

"Ok, Fang. Fine. But you know, what Max did was a mistake. It was the sadness acting." I added.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"But how about you stay the night at my place? Since we're on leave from touring and such, I got a little place to chill at. We can hang out, just us." I suggested. Fang nodded, and I smiled. My mission just got a little easier.

_"Nudge."_ I murmured into the phone.

"Yeah, Igs? Whatcha need?" she asked.

"I need you to bring yourself and Max to my new place." I explained my plan to her, and she readily agreed to it.

"I will, Igs." Nudge promised. "This is gonna be great."

MAX POV

"Hey Max! Iggy just called, he wants us to hang out at his new place." Nudge said.

"Yeah sure." I said tiredly. I had ran back to my house after talking to Alex, and was a bit winded.

"Ok. Grab your stuff and we'll be off." Nudge commanded. I nodded at her and gathered some stuff.

"Let's go, Nudge!" I called. We walked to Iggy's new place and in the middle of our walk, when the house was in sight, Nudge rang Iggy.

"We can see your house, Igs. Brace yourself." She said jokingly. Then she waited a minute, then hung up.

"Alright, Max." Nudge said, barging in front of me to open the door. She marched in and I followed. Iggy greeted us.

Then he seemed to remember something. "Hey Max, can you grab my phone from my room please? Third door on the right." He directed. I nodded, and entered the room.

"Fang?" I asked in shock. He was crouched down, looking for something. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Iggy's phone." He said coldly. "Why are _you_ here?"

I opened my mouth to answer. "Iggy invited me, and asked if I could grab his phone….." my voice trailed off and realization hit us at the same time… just in time for the door to slam in our faces and lock from the outside. We banged on the door.

"You idiots, let us out!" I screeched at the cackling Iggy and Nudge.

"Let us go!" Fang shouted, hitting the door.

"I WILL BREAK YOU BOTH WHEN I'M OUT!" I screamed. "I WILL BREAK YOU. AND I WILL HAVE NO REGRETS."

That just made them laugh harder.

Then Fang's and our phones buzzed simultaneously.

_Here's the game:_

_You two will talk it out. Make up. Be friends again, or more. Then we'll release you._

_If you do not make up, or fake it, you will stay there._

_That room is your home until you make up._

_Enjoy._

_Love,_

_Iggy and Nudge_

Fang and I got the same text, and groaned.

Looks like we're gonna stay here for a while.

**AN: That's it! I will update ASAP, but not today. Thanks for your reviews, and please review it up for this one, too! You guys are too kind. :3**

**SOTC:**

_Can you tell by the look in our eyes? (we're going nowhere)_

_We live our lives like we're ready to die. (we're going nowhere)_

_You can run but you'll never escape. (over and over again)_

_Will we ever, see the end? (we're going nowhere)_

**The last SOTC was Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk and Nate Reuss.**

**QOTC: Where in the world would you like to visit at some point in your life?**

**Last QOTC answer: Either Doctor Who or BBC's Sherlock. I love them both.**

**Fly on,**

**Sky**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys. So look, I'm being a good little author and updating! Aren't you proud? Haha, just kidding. Don't answer that. Anyways, this chapter is gonna be sappy, *barfs*, but they have to make up eventually. So, just warning you now.**

**Oh, and anyone who can point out the BBC Sherlock reference gets a shout-out. All caps, I promise. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MR stuff or any stuff like it. Yeah.**

**LAST TIME ON SIHOOT:**

Then Fang's and our phones buzzed simultaneously.

_Here's the game:_

_You two will talk it out. Make up. Be friends again, or more. Then we'll release you._

_If you do not make up, or fake it, you will stay there._

_That room is your home until you make up._

_Enjoy._

_Love,_

_Iggy and Nudge_

Fang and I got the same text, and groaned.

Looks like we're gonna stay here for a while.

CHAPTER 14

After five minutes of shouting some more and threatening to eat certain people's first born children, Fang and I had given up on escape.

"This is awful. I'm not gonna talk to her, guys!" Fang shouted. I gasped, and crossed my arms angrily.

"Talk to _me!_?" I said in outrage. "I'm the one who shouldn't speak to you, you freaking cheated on me!"

"But I was trying to fix things and you _kissed my brother_!" Fang replied hotly.

"You started this mess!" I shrieked. "I can't help it if your brother is nicer than you!"

"Nicer than me?!" Fang started.

"Yeah, way to be obvious and repeat me. Ten points for observation." I said snidely.

"No. No way! I was the best! At least I _tried to apologize for what I did_!" Fang yelled.

"I did too, idiot!" I yelped. "I tried, but you ran away like the coward you are." I taunted him.

"I am not a coward! You were the one who ran away! After the mistake, I tried to fix things. I tried to call you. But you didn't answer your phone. You cut me off, so I had to move on. You wouldn't let me fix things, so I had to leave them be."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't _cheat on me!_"

"Maybe there _won't be a next time_!" Fang shouted.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"I don't want you back anyway. You're stupid." I said like a child. But I didn't care.

"What are you, five?" Fang snorted. "_you're stupid_." He mimicked. "Please. You're a _child_, Max. Let the grown-ups work."

I hissed. "Please, Fang. Don't play make-believe, it makes you look like a girl."

Fang narrowed his eyes. I did the same. We glared at each other.

"I hope you guys are happy!" I screamed at the door. "Nudge, Iggy! I hope you're happy now!"

I glared at the ground. Stupid Fang. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Mature, Max." Fang commented. "All you do is prove my point. You're an immature child. At least Lissa acted like an adult."

I gasped. That was a low blow. "Yeah, sure, getting drunk and messing with you. So mature. If she was an adult, she wouldn't have picked _you_ to sleep around with." I hissed back.

Fang opened his mouth to argue back, but I continued on. "Really, Fang. You call yourself an adult, but when I try to apologize for a mistake, you run away. But you know what? I don't care if you run around. I don't care if you run 'round and 'round the garden, like a teddy bear." I mimicked, waving my hands. "I don't care. Do what you want."

"Good." Fang replied. " At least I won't be stuck with you. You're annoying and stupid and you suck at everything. I hated our relationship. I regret it every day."

"I hate you, Fang." I hissed. "Do the world a favor and _go die_." I used the words that were used against him so long ago from another, and it hit him like a freight train. He fell back against the wall and wore a kicked-puppy expression.

"Fang." I breathed. "Oh no. I'm sorry. It slipped out. I couldn't control myself." His dad walked out on him when he was younger. And before he left, he said that to Fang. Fang's mother got pregnant and his dad didn't care. So he walked out on them, and it hurt Fang down to the core.

He remained silent. He turned his back to me, so he was sitting cross-legged facing the wall.

I waited five minutes for him to speak. But he said nothing.

Finally, I couldn't take it. "Fang?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" Fang whispered back.

"I'm sorry. Will you let me explain?" I asked. 'Cause I really _did_ want to talk it out, but Fang's and my anger got in the way.

Fang turned from his position to face me. "Go ahead, Max. It's not like we have much of a choice."

"Well, when you cheated on me, I was heartbroken." I began. Fang opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "Let me speak, Fang. It'll be your turn once I'm done." He nodded, so I continued. "So when you came back, I warred with myself. Part of me wanted you back. Missed you, even. But the other part of me hated you. Wanted you to feel the pain I felt.

"So then when Alex came along, I thought he was a godsend. He was lovely and kind and funny, and just what I needed. He distracted me from you, and yet made you jealous at the same time. So for our situation, Alex was perfect. And I really did think I liked him, you know. I thought I was falling for him."

Fang winced.

"But I wasn't. That was the thing. It was me, subconsciously trying to get rid of the pain that was you and replace it with Alex's warmth." I gave Fang a half-smile. "But then I realized no one could replace you and I couldn't be with Alex. Not anyone. I couldn't be with anyone but you, Fang."

Fang smiled at me, but it was weak. "I'm sorry too, Maxie." He murmured. "That night, a year ago… that wasn't me. I was smashed as hell and I can't possibly tell what I was doing. Otherwise…." He trailed off. "I'm just really sorry."

We both smiled, and both of the smiles were broken and sad, but they were hopeful smiles. Because we were finally mending. I guess shouting at each other had helped a little, too. Because we could say how we felt. Lonely, lost. Confused. Empty.

"And I didn't mean what I said, earlier." Fang said. "I loved us. I never wanted us to end up like this."

I sighed, and sat next to him, leaning into his side. "Neither did I."

Fang wrapped his arm around me. "How about we try again?" he suggested wearily.

"I don't know if I can." I admitted.

"Then are you ready to end us?" Fang asked, pain in his voice.

"Yes." I murmured. "I'm ready to end us."

**AN: Cliffie! Dun dun DUN! Haha, don't worry. They might want to end, but this story isn't over. **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ! I'm expecting maybe 1-2 more chapters, and hopefully an epilogue. So here's one of the last chapters. IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, TELL ME. If enough people want a sequel, I will gladly do one. If everyone is like "meh" then I'll not do a sequel. So, vote! :)**

**Thanks, guys. You've been fantastic. And you know what? So was I! (sorry my Whovian-ness butts in too much XD) So ciao! Until next time!**

**Fly on,**

**Sky**


End file.
